El trabajo de Kaoru
by peste21
Summary: [re- edición de original de 2009] El Kendo no es suficiente para mantener el dojo Kamiya. Por lo que Kaoru deberá ingresar a la vida laboral y aprender a enfrentar todo aquello de lo que siempre escapó, en tanto descifra sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kenshin Himura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es una re-escritura de un fic que escribí hace 11 años, pueden encontrar más notas al final del fic.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[El trabajo de Kaoru]**_

_._

_._

_**[Capitulo 1o]**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aquella mañana Kaoru Kamiya se despertó un poco menos optimista de lo usual. Tenía ese feo sentimiento en la boca del estómago que le decía que se estaba metiendo en problemas a cada paso. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió continuar como si nada le sucediera, ya que tenía que ir a dar clases al Dojo Maekawa y hacer las compras de la comida

Kaoru repasó las cuentas mentalmente, pues no había forma en que el dinero con el que contaba fuera suficiente para todos los gastos de la casa. Últimamente, sus problemas económicos estaban cada vez peor. Kaoru estaba acostumbrada a no tener mucho dinero, pero la situación nunca se había visto tan oscura.

Lo cierto era que todo aquel que viviera del kendo debía encontrarse en una situación parecida a la suya. La gente estaba comenzando a verlo más como un pasatiempo, y menos como un oficio. Su padre había tenido suerte, ya que en su tiempo, el dojo estaba rebosante de estudiantes, pero aquella época había terminado con la finalización de la era Tokugawa. El japón llegaba finalmente a la modernidad, y en ella no había espacio para las espadas.

Kaoru se sintió como una perdedora, no sólo tenía problemas de dinero, sino que a medida que avanzaba por las calles del mercado, sentía la mirada de los peatones sobre ella. La chica sabía a la perfección por qué la miraba la gente. A través de todo Tokio circulaban rumores acerca de ella, de su relación con Kenshin Himura, sobre el hecho de que ellos vivieran juntos sin encontrarse casados.

Ella había escuchado toda clase de comentarios, desde las personas desinteresadas que se quejaban del destino de su muy respetable familia, hasta los sencillos y mal intencionados "_es una zorra_". Era increíble que en pleno siglo XIX, en medio de la nueva era, siguieran existiendo aquella clase de prejuicios. Parecía que todos quisieran opinar acerca del hecho de que ella viviera con Kenshin, o que de vez en cuando recibiera a Sanosuke.

– ¿Cuánto vale este pescado?– preguntó Kaoru al tendero.

– Tan solo ocho yenes, es toda una oferta, uno de nuestros productos de mejor calidad– dijo el hombre alegremente. Kaoru volvió a sentirse decaída, ya que lo que el tendero decía era cierto, el pescado era toda una oferta, ella simplemente no podía pagarlo. Kaoru miró detenidamente la mercancía del vendedor.

– Creo que esta vez no podrá ser, tan solo me llevaré la anguila de siempre– dijo Kaoru en tanto sacaba de su cartera el yen para pagar el pescado. Sin embargo una voz la interrumpió.

– Puede llevar el otro, yo lo pagaré– dijo un hombre que se había acercado a ella.

– ¿Disculpe? – contestó Kaoru asustada por la repentina intromisión.

– No se asuste – dijo el hombre – es un acto desinteresado de un extraño, que siente pena al ver que no tiene dinero para una comida decente.

Algo en aquellas palabras molestó a Kaoru, pues más que una acción desinteresada como las que solía hacer Kenshin, esto parecía un insulto velado.

– Muchas gracias, pero me temo que ya hice mi elección– Kaoru trató de caminar en dirección contraria para no tener que ver al extraño, pero él se ubicó justo en frente de ella.

– Por favor, disculpe, solo estaba haciendo un ofrecimiento, no pensé que se fuera a alterar– respondió.

Por primera vez, Kaoru le regaló una mirada al extraño. Él era alto, y ella tenía que reconocer que era guapo, pues se trataba de un muchacho apenas mayor que ella, de cabello negro, finos anteojos y de tez muy pálida. Había algo en su presencia que la intimidaba, ya que vestía ropa occidental y era claro que debía tener mucho dinero.

– No estoy alterada– mintió Kaoru– con permiso, tengo que preparar la cena – dijo ella tratando de rebasar al extraño.

Kaoru apenas respiró de camino al dojo, pues aquello era lo último que le faltaba, un acosador que la abordaba en la calle.

– ¿Está bien? señorita Kaoru– preguntó Kenshin quien se acercó a ella. Kaoru se recostó en el marco de la puerta y miró hacía la calle que se encontraba completamente desierta.

– Creo que me seguía un sujeto muy extraño– respondió Kaoru recuperando el aliento. El semblante de Kenshin cambió de inmediato.

– ¿Quien? – preguntó el espadachín mientras miraba hacía la calle.

– No lo sé.

– No se preocupe, ya no hay nadie siguiéndola – dijo Kenshin tras inspeccionar la calle a través de la puerta. – lo debió perder en el camino.

Después de entrar a la casa, Kaoru le entregó los víveres a Kenshin para que él pudiera comenzar a preparar la cena. Kaoru se sentó descaradamente a tomar su té en la entrada de la cocina, mientras que Kenshin comenzaba a trabajar arduamente.

– Lamento no poder ayudarte– dijo Kaoru alegremente. – pero tu sabes como se queja Yahiko por mi comida– concluyó. Kenshin se detuvo mientras cortaba un gran rábano japonés y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Si lo desea, yo puedo enseñarle, señorita Kaoru– dijo Kenshin sin dejar de mirarla. Kaoru se quedó rígida, nunca hubiera esperado aquella respuesta por parte del espadachín. Lo cierto es que aunque ella siempre hubiera tenido que cocinar, nunca disfrutó especialmente hacerlo, tal vez, por ello era que no lo hacía nada bien. Kaoru se sentía contenta dejando que él hiciera todos aquellos trabajos caseros que ella despreciaba, y aquel ofrecimiento la ponía en evidencia, ya que ella no deseaba aprender.

– Yo...– empezó Kaoru tratando de encontrar una excusa. – yo tengo los dedos hinchados, por todas las prácticas, me duelen mucho, me temo que no podrá ser hoy, Kenshin – respondió ella nerviosa.

– Entiendo– respondió Kenshin sonriente – entonces, podemos dejar las lecciones para otro día, ¿le parece bien?

–¡Si! – se apresuró a contestar Kaoru – lo dejaremos para otro día.

Kaoru sabía que Kenshin la había descubierto, pero él no la forzaba a hacer labores que ella no deseaba, realmente era muy gentil con ella, mucho más de lo que se solía merecer.

– Hola– gritó Yahiko desde la entrada de la casa. – ¿Hay alguien aquí?

– Estamos en la cocina, Yahiko– respondió Kenshin.

– Oh, almuerzo, que bien– dijo alegremente el niño quien al ver el plato del día quedó desanimado – es anguila otra vez. ¿Aún tenemos problemas de dinero? – preguntó.

– Me temo que sí – respondió Kaoru en tanto comenzaba a poner la mesa para la cena. Aquella actividad le evitaba enfrentar las curiosas miradas de Kenshin y Yahiko.

– Hoy se retiraron dos estudiantes del dojo Maekawa, si las cosas siguen así, deberé dejar el kendo y dedicarme a otra cosa– dijo Kaoru quien observó que Kenshin se mostraba preocupado.

– No puedes hacer eso, Kaoru, el estilo Kamiya Kashin es muy importante para ti– contestó Kenshin – cuando te conocí, arriesgaste tu vida para defenderlo de aquellos que querían difamarlo.

– Kenshin – suspiró Kaoru – de algo tenemos que comer, y esto se está transformando en una causa perdida.

Kenshin no pareció contento con esta situación, pero Kaoru no dejó que aquello la afectara. Ella debía encontrar una solución que le permitiera conservar su independencia, sin tener que pedir ayuda a nadie.

Kaoru no pudo dormir durante aquella noche. Ella pensaba una y otra vez en una solución a aquel problema. Debía mejorar su situación económica, lo mejor sería dejar el kendo, eso estaba claro. Aunque, tal vez, podría pedirle ayuda a… No, ni pensarlo, no pediría ayuda, saldría de aquella situación por su cuenta, si acaso contaba con la ayuda de Kenshin o Yahiko sería mejor, pero no se daría por vencida por un par de monedas. Finalmente, Kaoru cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Sin duda, el día siguiente sería mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol brilló en todo su esplendor aquella hermosa mañana de primavera, en la que Kaoru Kamiya se levantaba con muchas más esperanzas que antes.

– Kenshin – dijo Kaoru al ver al espadachín quitando la ropa del tendedero. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella al ver que él se encontraba muy desanimado.

– Nada grave, señorita Kaoru– dijo Kenshin– llovió durante la noche, mientras dormíamos, y mojó toda la ropa que lavé ayer. Tengo que volver a lavarla nuevamente.– concluyó. Kaoru se dirigió al patio y comenzó a ayudarle a ponerla en la cesta.

– Lamento tanto que tengas que hacer todo este trabajo, Kenshin – dijo Kaoru desanimada.

– No es molestia– dijo él mientras seguían recogiendo la ropa – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Tú me permites quedarme junto a ti mientras que yo no he podido contribuir con un centavo, lo único que he traído a esta casa son problemas – comentó Kenshin luchando con una sábana rebelde que no quería bajar de la vara de bambú que la sostenía.

– Sé que estás preocupada por el dinero, y yo sólo quiero que tengas menos en qué pensar.

– No digas eso, tú has traído, mucho más que problemas a mi vida, antes de que llegaras, yo me encontraba completamente sola, y ahora tengo una pequeña familia– dijo Kaoru. Kenshin dejó de luchar con la sábana y la miró a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Justo en breves momentos como aquel, Kaoru creía en las palabras de Enishi y Saito. Pues, era posible que en verdad ella fuera la debilidad de Kenshin, lo que él más quería, así él no se lo demostrara. Lo cierto era que ella se sentía agradecida, por tener a alguien a su lado. Kaoru había vivido tanto tiempo sola que prefería hundirse sin contar con la gente a su alrededor.

– Gracias Keshin, gracias por tu ayuda– dijo Kaoru.

– Kaoru– volvió a iniciar nuevamente Kenshin mientras tomaba con fuerza la cesta de la ropa mojada. – ¿realmente piensas dejar el kendo? – preguntó.

– No del todo– contestó Kaoru– el maestro Maekawa quiere que siga enseñando en las tardes, dos veces por semana, la mayoría de los estudiantes no tienen tiempo para asistir, deben estudiar o trabajar. Los tiempos están cambiando, ya casi nadie puede vivir de la espada– dijo. Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo que tienes razón, Kaoru, los tiempos están cambiando. La espada pronto no tendrá la menor importancia y debemos adaptarnos– dijo Kenshin pensativamente.

Una vez recogida la ropa, Kaoru se alistó para salir, quería comenzar la búsqueda de trabajo lo más rápido posible. A diferencia del día anterior, la chica tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas irían muy bien. Su primera parada fue el dojo Maekawa, pero el maestro no conocía a nadie que pudiera contratarla. El Doctor Gensai, tampoco pudo ayudarla, por lo que se dirigió al Akabeko.

– Hola Tae- Saludó Kaoru mientras entraba al restaurante.

– Hola Kaoru – respondió Tae– ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Kaoru le preguntó a Tae acerca de la posibilidad de encontrar un trabajo para ella, por lo que su amiga se cruzó de brazos, y se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

– ¿Sabes hacer labores domésticas? – Preguntó Tae.

– Sí, lo único que no puedo hacer es cocinar – respondió Kaoru emocionada.

– Escuché que en la casa del arrocero Okusen están buscando una persona que ayude con las labores domésticas, tú podrías trabajar en eso– comentó Tae.

Kaoru recibió la dirección de manos de Tae y se marchó a la casa. mientras caminaba, ella no pudo dejar de entristecerse un poco por la forma en que habían marchado las cosas, pues era algo deprimente que después de tanto entrenamiento tuviera que dejar una forma de vida que su familia había conservado por generaciones. Kaoru pasó por la clínica de Megumi, en donde, para su sorpresa, la chica la animó a que continuara en su búsqueda.

– Escúchame bien– dijo Megumi seriamente– porque no voy a volver a decirte esto. Yo creo que eres una persona muy valiente. Se necesita verdadero coraje para dejar lo que conocemos y hacer algo completamente nuevo, no tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada.

Kaoru nunca había considerado a Megumi como una amiga, todo lo contrario, su relación era demasiado complicada como para que esta fuera una realidad. Sin embargo, estas palabras la animaron un poco mientras se dirigía a la casa de Okusen.

En cuanto llegó a la dirección, Kaoru pensó que debía encontrarse equivocada, ya que la única casa que se encontraba al final de la calle era una elegante mansión al estilo occidental, rodeada de un elegante jardín del mismo estilo.

– Disculpe, señorita – le dijo Kaoru a una chica que se encontraba dispuesta a entrar a la casa.

– ¿Es esta la casa del arrocero Okusen? – preguntó Kaoru.

– Si lo es– respondió la chica – ¿eres la chica que recomendó Tae del Akabeko?

– Sí, supongo que lo soy– contestó Kaoru cada vez más nerviosa.

– Mi nombre es Keiko, trabajo como doncella en la casa Okusen, déjame indicarte el camino– dijo Keiko mientras tomaba a Kaoru de la mano– hemos buscado una doncella por todas partes, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie, es una suerte que vinieras ya que necesito a alguien que me ayude, yo…

La chica siguió hablando, pero Kaoru no la escuchaba, ya que ella estaba maravillada por el esplendor de la fachada de aquella mansión. Keiko la llevó por la parte trasera de la casa, en donde juntas entraron por una puerta pequeña que daba hacía una especie de sótano.

– Esta casa está construida al estilo Inglés, esta es la zona debajo de las escaleras, exclusivamente dedicada a la servidumbre – explicó la chica. – es muy importante que te quedes aquí todo el tiempo, y sólo subas a la casa principal cuando se te requiera, se supone que los habitantes no deben notar que existimos.

Kaoru miró a su alrededor, mientras un pequeño de ejército de sirvientes se movía de un lado a otro haciendo sus labores. Era casi impensable creer que todas aquellas personas pudieran pasar desapercibidas.

– Es deprimente pretender que no existes– dijo Kaoru, al tiempo que Keiko se encogía de hombros.

– Es lo que hay, con el tiempo te acostumbras– respondió la chica.

– Señor Aizu, señora Kimichi, esta es la chica que envió Tae– dijo Keiko mientras le presentaba al anciano mayordomo y a la ama de llaves de la casa. Los dos ancianos la condujeron a una habitación en donde le hicieron toda clase de preguntas acerca de su vida privada.

– Creo que podrá servir – dijo la señora Kimichi dando la entrevista por terminada. – Kaoru, desde mañana empezarás a trabajar con nosotros, debes entender que esta casa es muy respetable. Mientras el Japón aún seguía cerrado a los extranjeros, la familia Okusen ya comerciaba con los holandeses, ahora tienen un negocio bien consolidado, y no sólo exportan arroz, también seda, arte y muchos otros bienes.

Kaoru escuchó con atención, aquella familia le recordaba a otra en la que no quería pensar. De repente el bullicio de la cocina cesó por lo que el mayordomo y la ama de llaves corrieron a verificar que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Señor Okusen? – preguntó el anciano Aizu. – En qué puedo ayudarlo.

Kaoru miró a lo alto de las escaleras que daban hacia los pisos superiores, en donde, para su sorpresa, se encontró con el mismo hombre que la había abordado en el mercado. Su presencia era imponente e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Kaoru pensó en todos aquellos sangrientos espadachines que había conocido con el pasar de los años, pero el aura de este sujeto era diferente, ella no podía describirlo, simplemente era diferente.

– Necesito té para mi y para mis invitados, pero me temo que la campanilla del cuarto de dibujo está estropeada, habrá que repararla.– de repente, la mirada del sujeto se enfocó en ella.

– Oh, lo olvidaba – dijo el señor Aizu – esta es Kaoru Kamiya, nuestra nueva doncella. Kaoru, este es el señor Kyoku Okusen el tercer hijo de la familia. Él está a cargo de esta casa.– le explicó el mayordomo.

– Mucho gusto– dijo Kaoru mientras se inclinaba formalmente y pretendía no conocerlo.

– Eres la chica del mercado, la que solo comía anguila– dijo el sujeto con frialdad – supongo que realmente necesitas este trabajo, así que bienvenida- Kyoku se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras.

– Kaoru Kamiya ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Kyoku.

– Si.

– Tu nombre me parece conocido– dijo el muchacho casualmente.

– Mi padre era instructor de Kendo, tenía su propio dojo, y mi madre era ama de casa, dudo mucho que nuestros caminos pudieran cruzarse – respondió Kaoru.

– Buen punto– aceptó Kyoku – probablemente es una casualidad.

Kyoku se marchó, y dejó la Kaoru con un mal sabor de boca. Su jefe era frío y algo intimidante, casi parecía mucho mayor a su edad.

– Bien Kaoru, creo que tienes la aprobación del amo, en ese caso, no hay nada más que discutir– dijo el mayordomo. – ve con Keiko, ella te enseñará el lugar y de te dará todo lo que necesitas para empezar. Comenzarás mañana a las siete, y tu hora de salida será a la una.

– Pensé que en este tipo de casas se requería a la servidumbre veinticuatro horas– dijo Kaoru.

– Tu trabajo sólo será medio tiempo, aunque puede que te pidamos que trabajes extra algunos días.

– Oh – contestó ella animada.

Keiko la llevó alrededor de la casa enseñándole los complejos utensilios occidentales que usaban para hacer el aseo de la mansión. Kaoru nunca se hubiera imaginado que para limpiar la casa fuera necesario más que una escoba, jabón y agua, pero esta gente parecía tener recetas, cepillos, escobas e instrumentos para todo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kaoru al recibir un paquete de manos de Keiko.

– Es tu uniforme, es igual al mío– dijo. Kaoru la miró. Se trataba de un traje negro de falda larga con un delantal blanco al típico estilo occidental.

– Esto es lo que tienes que usar todos los días.

Kaoru volvió a casa con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, ella no quería ser mucama, pero, por otro lado, se encontraba muy contenta, ya que finalmente tendría un ingreso decente, suficiente para mantener su casa.

– Hola– Saludó alegremente Kaoru al llegal al dojo.

– Tengo buenas noticias, conseguí un trabajo, y el salario no está mal – dijo Kaoru quien comenzó a contarle acerca de su entrevista a Kenshin y a Yahiko, dejando de lado el incidente con Kyoku, ya que sabía que si les llegase a contar que su nuevo jefe era aquel sujeto que tanto la había alarmado en el mercado, se enfadarían.

– Me alegro mucho fea, en especial, porque pronto dejaremos de comer anguila todos los días.

– ¿Qué es eso, Kaoru? – señalando el paquete de tela que ella llevaba en la mano.

– Es mi nuevo uniforme– respondió. Kaoru estiró el paquete dejando ver un sencillo vestido negro, de una tela muy burda. Era claro que el delantal y la cofia iba encima de todo aquello.

– Es un vestido occidental – comentó Kenshin casi maravillado.

– A los Okusen les encantan las cosas occidentales, y si ellos quieren que las use, entonces lo haré– dijo Kaoru al ver que Kenshin no parecía encontrarse feliz por ella.

– No lo tomes a mal, Kaoru, no quería ofenderte, sólo creo que tú no debes sentirte cómoda con todo esto – contestó Kenshin. Él estaba en lo cierto, ella no se encontraba realmente feliz. Todo lo contrario, aquello estaba muy alejado de su zona de confort.

– Tengo que hacerlo, Kenshin, no hay otra opción– replicó Kaoru. Kenshin tan solo sonrió.

– Lo entiendo, Kaoru, será mejor que venga a cenar, si no lo hace, la comida se enfriará– dijo Kenshin.

La noche transcurrió con la calma propia del dojo Kamiya Kashin, pues más tarde acudieron Sanosuke, Megumi, el doctor y sus nietas, por lo que la noche acabó de una manera muy bulliciosa, pero alegre sin lugar a dudas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru se levantó muy temprano. Sin embargo, ella no se puso su uniforme, ya que no podía imaginarse a sí misma vestida de aquella manera mientras caminaba por la calle. En cuanto salió de su habitación se encontró con que los fogones de la cocina ya se encontraban encendidos. Para su sorpresa. Kenshin se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

– Buenos días, señorita Kaoru– dijo Kenshin

– Te has levantado muy temprano, Kenshin – respondió Kaoru.

– Quería verte antes de que te marcharas a trabajar, y que sepas cuán importante es para nosotros todo lo que haces. Sé que no estás contenta con tu nuevo trabajo, que te sientes algo deprimida, si yo pudiera hacer algo para remediar esta situación, tú sabes perfectamente que no dudaría dos veces– dijo Kenshin mientras acomodaba el desayuno en la mesa.

– Muchas gracias Kenshin– dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Lo cierto era que el espadachín la confundía. En un momento, saltaba de un barco detrás de ella, la rescataba como un héroe trágico de alguna novela, o simplemente tenía un pequeño gesto como aquel. Sin embargo, él no parecía interesado en tener una vida con ella. Kaoru reflexionó por un momento. Lo cierto es que ella era feliz, aunque se moría por saber, si Kenshin la desearía como ella a él.

– Te agradezco tanto que decidieras quedarte conmigo, Kenshin– dijo Kaoru sinceramente.

– Tu me dijiste que estaba en mi hogar, y yo tengo que hacer lo posible por honrar ese hogar– respondió Kenshin mirándola a los ojos.

– Tengo que irme– comentó Kaoru mientras que se ponía de pie.

– Lo sé, que tengas un buen día Kaoru– respondió Kenshin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru llegó a su trabajo, se cambió y se puso manos a la obra. Rápidamente, ella se dió cuenta de que aquello no serían simples quehaceres domésticos. En realidad, se necesitaba un pequeño ejército de arduos trabajadores para mantener el estilo de vida de los habitantes de aquella casa. Los señores ni siquiera se habían levantado, y ella ya había bajado y subido las escaleras decenas de veces, con el fin de tener todo listo para el momento en que ellos decidieron comenzar el día.

– Kaoru, el señor Kyoku va a tomar su café en el desayunador, por favor, lléveselo– dijo el ama de llaves.

Kaoru volvió a subir las escaleras, mientras que volvía a cuestionar su trabajo. Ella ni siquiera hacía los quehaceres de su propia casa, de aquello se encargaba Kenshin. no entendía por qué tenía que hacer aquello. Rápidamente, Kaoru se deshizo de aquellos sentimientos y siguió con sus quehaceres.

– Oye– le dijo Keiko – ten mucho cuidado cuando le lleves el café.

– ¿Por qué?

– El señor tiene un humor horrible en las mañanas, y si encuentras las cortinas cerradas, abrelas de inmediato, él es una persona muy particular – le advirtió la chica.

– Gracias por el consejo.

– Te deseo suerte.

Kaoru subió la bandeja de plata al piso de arriba, abrió la puerta del desayunador con mucho cuidado. Ella aún no entendía aquella costumbre de tener una habitación para cada actividad, pero descubrió que no era más que un comedor pequeño. Contrario a lo que ella había temido, no se encontró a su jefe de mal humor, tan solo se encontraba concentrado en el periódico.

– Buenos días, señor Okusen – dijo Kaoru, quien recordaba claramente las palabras de la ama de llaves. Ella tenía que actuar como si no existiera.

– Buenos días, señorita Kamiya.

– ¿Ha disfrutado su primer día en nuestra casa? – preguntó el sujeto, quien tomó su taza de café, apartó su periódico y le dedicó toda su atención.

– Sí señor – contestó Kaoru sencillamente mientras permanecía parada frente a él. Ella se sentía incómoda, hubiera deseado poder realizar alguna actividad, para distraerse.

– ¿Los conoce? – preguntó Kyoku mientras que señalaba la torta que descansaba sobre la mesa.

– Sé que se llama pastel– respondió Kaoru.

– Es torta de la reina– dijo Kyoku – es muy popular en Londres, se puso de moda desde el matrimonio de la Reina Viictoria y el príncipe Alberto.

Kaoru escuchó aquello con curiosidad. Ella había leído acerca de aquellos personajes en la prensa, pero nunca imaginó que hubieran hecho algo como popularizar un pastel.

– ¿Usted conoce Londres, señor? – preguntó Kaoru genuinamente intrigada.

– Estudié allí durante algunos años– dijo Kyoku, a quien por primera vez veía sonreír– hice grandes amigos allí.

– Pero, dejemos de hablar de mi, cuénteme un poco de usted– dijo el sujeto con aire divertido.

– No sé qué quiere saber, señor. Como le dije ayer, mi padre era un espadachín, maestro del estilo Kamiya Kashin, mi madre era ama de casa, y yo era instructora auxiliar, hasta que él falleció durante los disturbios de Seinan – dijo la chica.

– Para ser honesto quería saber un poco más sobre el espadachín que vive en su casa, al parecer, él es toda una leyenda local – dijo Kyoku – por las calles de Tokio corre el rumor de que se trata de Hitokiri Battousai – continuó. Kaoru se alarmó de inmediato, no podía entender cómo había llegado a aquella información.

– No se alarme, señorita Kamiya. Usted debe entender que no puedo dejar que nadie entre a mi casa sin pedir referencias, y aquella información no es algo que sea secreto, se puede conseguir hablando con cualquiera. También me enteré de que tiene un discípulo que vive con usted, y que hay un ex luchador a sueldo que también frecuenta su casa. Esta ciudad no es tan grande, y es un hervidero de rumores. – comentó Kyoku casualmente.

Kaoru sintió deseos de gritar. Una parte de ella sentía que aquel sujeto la estaba humillando, o posiblemente quería intimidarla. La pregunta clave era ¿Por qué?. Ella se temió lo peor, tal vez podría tratase de Kenshin, después de todo, todo lo que sucedía en su vida siempre solía girar en torno al espadachín.

– Ha– rió suavemente Kyoku – usted realmente debe necesitar este trabajo, vi ese brillo en sus ojos, usted realmente hubiera querido golpearme. Pero no importa, soy un hombre paciente.

– Claro que no, usted no es la primera persona que siente curiosidad acerca de Kenshin– dijo Kaoru tratando de no escucharse tan agresiva.

– Así que su nombre es Kenshin, ¿y su apellido es?– preguntó.

– Himura – contestó Kaoru quien se odio a sí misma por darle aquella información.

Kaoru se marchó sintiéndose aún más confundida, aquel sujeto podía ser muy peligroso. Por un momento ella pensó en la posibilidad de contarle la verdad a Kenshin, pero rápidamente desechó aquello, ya que sabía que con él, este tipo de cosas no se tomaban a la ligera.

– Eres muy exagerada – se dijo Kaoru.

Lo que quedó del día pasó de una manera muy aburrida. Kaoru hizo todas las tareas que le asignaron, cuando el reloj marcó la una del día, ella visitó su kimono rosa y se dispuso a marcharse de aquella casa. Kaoru cruzó la verja del jardín, y se dio cuenta de que un rostro conocido la esperaba junto al árbol al otro lado de la calle. Kenshin se hallaba de pie, con su espalda recostada en el tronco. Aquella fue una sorpresa verdaderamente agradable.

– Kenshin – lo llamó Kaoru sonriendo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pensé que sería buena idea caminar contigo de vuelta a casa– respondió Kenshin sonriendo.

– Gracias, es una bonita sorpresa.

De repente, la reja se abrió de par en par, dando paso a un elegante carruaje que transportaba al menor de los Okusen.

– ¿Quien es el? – dijo Kenshin quien de seguro se había percatado de la breve mirada que le dedicó el sujeto antes de que el carruaje continuara con su camino.

– Es mi jefe, Kyoku Okusen, no sobra mencionar que está cubierto en dinero, vivió mucho tiempo en el extranjero. Es el hijo menor del arrocero– comentó Kaoru– ¿lo conoces?

– No– dijo Kenshin – jamás lo había visto en mi vida. Debe ser muy joven, y según lo que dices, regresó hace poco del extranjero, por lo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran al final de la era Tokugawa.

– Sé que los Okusen financiaban secretamente al Ishin Shin, a ellos les convenía que se abrieran las fronteras para comerciar con el occidente, así que podría decirse que estábamos en el mismo bando- continuó Kenshin.

Kaoru escuchó aquello pensativamente, pues si Kyoku no conocía a Kenshin, ni existía posibilidad alguna de tener una rencilla con él, no entendía porqué hacía tantas preguntas.

– ¿Te preocupa ese sujeto? – preguntó Kenshin.

– Un poco – reconoció Kaoru – pero no es por las razones que estás pensando. Él es muy serio, no parece ser feliz, y creo que no le simpatizo en lo más mínimo.

– No veo cómo eso puede ser posible – respondió Kenshin dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa, pues pese dulces palabras de Kenshin, ella sabía muy bien que aquel trabajo sería todo un reto.

* * *

Hola a todos. Hace años no escribía en esta sección. Esta fue la primera sección en donde publiqué un fic, y desde hace años había querido volver a publicar, pero simplemente no se me ocurría nada. Ahora, estoy segura que nadie va a leer esto ya que este es un fandom moderadamente inactivo.

Escribí "el trabajo de Kaoru" en un plazo de dos tardes en las que estaba muy ocupada procastinando un trabajo de la universidad. Tengo que admitir que no lo escribí con toda la seriedad del caso, ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de re editarlo, en realidad creo que lo publiqué más por poner algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero la historia siempre me gustó mucho. lo volví a leer hace algunos días y descubrí que la historia tenía mucho potencial, pero en aquel entonces simplemente no tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia para desarrollarla.

Por lo anterior, decidí re-escribir este fic, para darle una nueva vida y para disfrutar de aquellas escenas a las que les hubiera podido sacar mucho más jugo, aunque han pasado casi 11 años desde que lo escribí por primera vez. Por cierto, no intenten buscarlo, ya que lo retiré antes de subir esta nueva edición. Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[El trabajo de Kaoru]**_

.

.

.

.

_**[2o capítulo]**_

.

.

.

.

Kenshin y Kaoru avanzaron por la calle. Ellos se dirigían hacia el restaurante de Tae para disfrutar de una invitación que Megumi les hizo unos días antes. De repente, Kaoru tropezó ligeramente, no fue nada grave, pero Kenshin se apresuró a tomar su brazo.

– ¿Está bien señorita Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin sin soltar su brazo.

– Si, gracias Kenshin – respondió Kaoru.

– Toma mi brazo – Dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru dudó, pero finalmente tomó el brazo de Kenshin. Ella tenía que admitir que caminar por la calle como una pareja de recién casados no les ayudaba en lo más mínimo a aliviar los rumores que corrían por Tokio. Sin embargo, ella no quería negarse, le gustaba estar junto a Kenshin, tocarlo y sentirlo a su lado. Kaoru presentía que él también disfrutaba de aquello, ya que en varias oportunidades había visto como él usaba la más mínima excusa para tocarla, y acercarse a ella. Y a pesar de todo, él seguía sin ofrecer ninguna pista acerca de su posible cariño.

– Bien Kaoru – comenzó Sanosuke al tiempo que todos se ubicaban al torno de su mesa en el Akabeko. – ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de trabajo? ¿te trataron bien? – preguntó.

– Si, Kaoru, contéstale, él no tiene ni idea de lo que es un trabajo de verdad, no ha hecho nada en su vida – intervino Megumi por lo que los demás rieron.

– Claro que sí, he trabajado, yo… bien, en fin, me alegro de que te encuentres bien, Kaoru– dijo Sanosuke.

– Estuvo bastante bien – dijo Kaoru – el trabajo es bastante fuerte, pero en general no tengo nada de qué quejarme, aunque el hijo menor del señor Okusen es algo extraño– agregó. En ese momento, Megumi soltó una ligera risa, ella entendió de inmediato que había malinterpretado sus palabras. Las miradas de todos los demás se dirigieron hacía ella por lo que Kaoru se sintió enrojecer.

– No se trata de eso – se apresuró a corregir Kaoru – él es bastante serio, muy frío, creo que no le agrado. Aunque me temo que esa es su forma de ser.

Kenshin se quedó mirándola fijamente.

– Kaoru, si no te gusta ese caballero deberías dejar ese trabajo, puede ser peligroso, tu sabes que conmigo cerca cualquier situación sospechosa puede representar un peligro de muerte– dijo Kenshin mientras que los demás asentían silencionamente. Kaoru sabía que aquello iba a pasar.

– No tiene que ver contigo, es sólo un mal jefe, Kenshin – dijo Kaoru quien sonrió irónicamente – cuando tu me pagues todo lo que me da la familia Okusen por unas cuantas horas de trabajo, entonces, yo dejaré mi empleo, mientras tanto, resistiré– concluyó Kaoru.

Kenshin no mostró la menor alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, Kaoru trató de no darle importancia a aquello, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? de alguna forma debía ganarse el pan. Kaoru se esforzó por cambiar el tema de conversación, ya que estaba notando que todo el asunto de su trabajo estaba comenzando a molestar al espadachín.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru pasó las siguientes dos semanas en su trabajo sin ninguna complicación. La rutina se estaba convirtiendo en un quehacer agradable, pese a que sus labores eran muy extenuantes.

– El señor está de muy buen humor – comentó Keiko al tiempo que regresaba de servirle el almuerzo al menor de los Okusen. – Al parecer, sus negocios han salido bastante bien, y eso significa que no despedirán a nadie.

Kaoru sólo sonrió en respuesta, después, corrió hacía el baño y se cambió, ya que su turno finalmente había concluido. En cuanto llegó a la entrada principal, ella pudo ver a Kenshin esperando junto al árbol al otro lado de la calle.

– Es casi admirable, él prácticamente ha venido todos los días a verla– dijo una voz junto a Kaoru.

Ella no lo había notado, pero Kyoku se encontraba a su lado. Él se había acercado silenciosamente, tenía un aire tranquilo y calmado mientras miraba a Kenshin como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

– Así que ese es el célebre Bottousai – comentó Kyoku maravillado – siempre pensé que sería una persona más imponente.

– Puede que no lo parezca, pero Kenshin es muy hábil, señor – dijo Kaoru quien ya se había resignado, pues era claro que no podría esconder la identidad del espadachín.

– ¿Usted lo ha visto pelear? – preguntó Kyoku quien realmente parecía tener curiosidad.

– Sí, y es algo fuera de este mundo – dijo Kaoru tratando de impresionarlo.

– Para ser honesto, yo jamás he visto una pelea con espadas japonesas, supongo que no me interesan – respondió Kyoku casualmente. Kaoru se sintió sorprendida por aquel comentario, pues desde el principio pensó que su interés recaía en Kenshin.

– El hecho de que un hombre pequeño, delgado y de aspecto pacífico como aquel sea uno de los más imponentes espadachines de nuestra época es una prueba más de que cualquier persona, por normal que parezca, es una asesina en potencia – dijo Kyoku sin despegar su mirada de Kenshin.

– Kenshin ya no es un asesino– dijo Kaoru quien sintió que tenía que defenderlo.

– Pero lo fue, y los dos sabemos que eso es lo único que cuenta – contestó Kyoku.

– ¿En realidad lo es? – preguntó Kaoru – es cierto que el pasado es indeleble, pero el futuro está aún por escribirse. Yo creo que somos lo que hacemos continuamente, día tras día, y si un hombre como Kenshin pasa día tras día viviendo bajo un ideal, al punto que pasa diez años sin matar a nadie, ayudando a las personas y tratando de mejorar, entonces, podemos decir con seguridad que él ya no es un asesino.

Kyoku no respondió, tan solo le dirigió una breve mirada.

– Lamento tener que ser yo quien tenga que decirle esto, Kaoru, pero me temo que tendrá que despedirse de su amigo. Necesito a todo mi personal, esta noche habrá una cena muy importante en mi casa, estarán presentes papá y mis otros hermanos. Necesito que se quede – dijo Kyoku amablemente. En realidad, fue tan amable que Kaoru no pudo negarse, era claro que la necesitaban.

– No hay problema, señor– Dijo Kaoru – Si me lo permite, iré a decirle que no puedo ir con él. En un momento estaré de nuevo en la cocina.

Kyoku tan solo asintió seriamente. Kaoru abrió la reja y cruzó la calle, al tiempo que Kenshin se apartaba del árbol, se notaba que se encontraba ansioso por unirse a ella. Kaoru se sintió mal, ya que sabía que lo defraudaría al decirle que no podía ir con él.

– Hola Kaoru– dijo Kenshin mientras caminaba hacía ella.

– Hola Kenshin – respondió Kaoru desanimada – me temo que no podré salir hoy – dijo. Ella le explicó rápidamente la situación. Kenshin miró brevemente por encima de su hombro, y ella se preguntó si Kyoku seguiría observandolos desde el jardín.

– Es una lástima Kaoru, pero si ves el lado positivo de la situación – dijo Kenshin mientras que retiraba una hoja del árbol que había caído sobre su cabello – podrás apreciar esos vestidos occidentales que tanto te gustan– continuó él, quien ya había comenzado a juguetear con las puntas del cabello que colgaba de su cola de caballo.

– Supongo que sí, los vestidos que usan las mujeres son muy lindos– aceptó Kaoru a quien realmente esto la traía sin cuidado, pero no pudo evitar apreciar la obvia muestra de cariño de Kenshin.

– Ten cuidado Kaoru, no quisiera que regresaras a casa a mitad de la noche.

– No te preocupes por mi.

Kaoru regresó a la casa Okusen. Sin embargo, al cruzar la reja se encontró a Kyoku sentado en la mesa de jardín, mientras leía su periódico. Ella estaba segura de que había presenciado todo. Kaoru se apresuró para no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con él, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

– Espero no haber ganado el resentimiento de Battousai el destajador– dijo.

– Él sabe que necesito este trabajo.

– Parece ser un tipo comprensivo – se burló Kyoku haciendo a un lado el periódico – realmente siento curiosidad, no todos los días conoces a alguien que vive con Battousai. Después de todo, él es una leyenda viviente.

– Francamente, señor, no entiendo por qué a usted habría de interesarle, no parece alguien que haga algo sin tener un interés. Usted es una persona muy calculadora – dijo Kaoru quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

– Lo lamento, señor no debí haber dicho aquello – se disculpó Kaoru. Ella sintió su sangre hervir, no deseaba disculparse, pero tampoco deseaba perder su empleo.

– No lo haga, no lo lamente – dijo Kyoku en tanto se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. Él se acomodó los anteojos, en un gesto que a pesar de ser sencillo fue bastante intimidante– usted me ha dicho lo que en verdad piensa de mí, lo mínimo que debería permitirme es expresarle lo que yo verdaderamente pienso acerca de usted. – continuó. Sin embargo, al ver que Kaoru no contestaba decidió seguir hablando.

– Creo que usted es una persona muy instintiva, sigue sus emociones, y un absurdo sentido del honor. ¿Qué otra explicación podría existir para recibir a Battousai en su casa? – concluyó Kyoku. Las palabras de su jefe no le molestaron, después de todo, había algo cierto en ellas, pues Kaoru era muy emocional e instintiva.

– Esto no volverá a pasar, señor– dijo Kaoru.

– No es cierto sé que así será, que volverá a suceder– respondió Kyoku en tanto se acercaba aún más en su dirección – pero no debe preocuparse, no la despediré por ahora. Además, usted necesita este trabajo, y usted debería recordarlo– dijo el muchacho antes de rebasar a Kaoru y entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Esta última frase le erizó la piel a Kaoru. Él sabía cuán necesitada estaba, y aquello la ponía en una posición muy difícil. Kaoru meditó acerca de la situación, y era más que claro que había algo extraño en Kyoku, aquello era evidente, aún más cuando veía como trataba al resto de la servidumbre. Para él, todos aquellos que habitarán debajo de las escaleras eran completamente invisibles, pero cuando se trataba de Kaoru, las cosas parecían ser muy diferentes.

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto todos comenzaron una maratónica carrera contra el tiempo con el fin de preparar los salones para la fiesta. Kaoru estaba exhausta, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Ella nunca se había imaginado que una sencilla velada tendría tanta preparación. Pero, nadie tenía tanto trabajo como la cocinera y sus auxiliares.

Los Okusen contrataron dos cocineros principales, uno extranjero y uno japonés, cada uno con sus especialidades. Kaoru estaba maravillada y horrorizada simultaneamente por tal despliegue de lujo y derroche.

– Pronto llegará mi padre – le dijo Kyoku al mayordomo. – ¿cómo va todo?

– Bastante bien, la cena pronto estará lista, y la limpieza va en tiempo – respondió el mayordomo.

– Por favor, quiero que le diga a las mucamas jovenes que tengan mucha precaución con uno de mis amigos franceses, tiene mi edad, es rubio y de ojos azules. Es bastante mujeriego y quisiera evitar incidentes bochornosos– dijo Kyoku seriamente.

Kaoru pensó que debía tratarse de una especie de broma, pero prontamente recordó de quien se trataba, pues era claro que el menor de los Okusen no poseía ni una pizca de sentido del humor.

– Entendido señor– respondió el señor Aizu.

– Es muy importante que todo esté listo a las siete en punto. Las personas que visitarán esta casa son muy importantes, se trata de banqueros y comerciantes. Quiero que tengan presente que no deben molestar a mi amigo francés. Él estudió en Londres conmigo, ellos han facilitado mucho nuestros negocios.

Kaoru se quedó pensativa, era claro que los Okusen también necesitaban a esta familia francesa, tanto como Kaoru necesitaba de ellos para sobrevivir. Ella se sintió asustada, pues nunca había lidiado con tantas costumbres occidentales al mismo tiempo, y esperaba firmemente no hacer ninguna tontería.

El sol comenzó a ponerse, y la casa se veía fastuosa. Finos jarrones con lirios adornaban los salones, mientras la escalera de madera estaba cubierto con follaje y flores blancas, dándole a la casa un aspecto propio de un cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, Kaoru recibió la tarea de esperar a los invitados en la puerta, como una buena chica dispuesta para recibir sus abrigos. La gente pasaba sin reparar en ella. Kaoru sintió rápidamente que no era más que un elemento más de la decoración.

Kaoru vio gente extranjera, al igual que negociantes provenientes de todos los rincones del Japón, e incluso, por un momento, temió encontrar algún rostro familiar que pudiera pudiera ser conocido.

– ¿Ya llegó Terrier? – preguntó Kyoku acercándose a Kaoru.

– ¿Terrier? – preguntó Kaoru sin saber a quién se refería.

– Es un francés, rubio de ojos azules, es bastante llamativo, lo reconocerá en cuanto lo vea– dijo Kyoku.

En aquel preciso instante, un carruaje se acercó a ellos, y de él se bajó un hombre justo con las características que Kyoku había descrito.

– Kyoku, mi amigo, que serio estás, parece que sigues tan desagradable como te recordaba – dijo alegremente el sujeto mientras que le apretaba efusivamente la mano. Kaoru se preguntó cómo aquellos hombres tan diferentes como la noche y el día realmente podían llamarse amigos.

– Sigues tan idiota como te recordaba– respondió Kyoku seriamente.

– Buenas noches, señor – dijo Kaoru haciendo una reverencia – ¿Me permite su abrigo? – preguntó. De repente, el sujeto pareció reparar en su presencia, y no desperdició la oportunidad para examinarla de arriba a abajo.

– Una chica que va directamente al punto, eso me agrada – dijo el sujeto mientras se quitaba el abrigo con la mayor de las coqueterías.

– Por favor déjala en paz, es su tercera semana de trabajo y nos costó mucho conseguir una nueva doncella – se quejó Kyoku quien a pesar de todo, parecía encontrar el espectáculo muy entretenido.

– Mi nombre es Terries Soule– se presentó– encantada de conocerla– dijo nuevamente el amigo de su jefe, mientras tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso de ella, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Kaoru se quedó estática, posiblemente se trataba de una especie de diferencia cultural, pero nunca en su vida había conocido un sujeto más guapo, o más atrevido. Aunque estaba claro que pretendía irritar a Kyoku, y lo estaba logrando.

– Ya es suficiente, Terrier – dijo Kyoku tajantemente– a la señorita Kamiya le gustan los sujetos peligrosos, no gente normal como tu y yo– concluyó. Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

Terrier soltó la mano de Kaoru y miró fijamente a su amigo, era claro que aquello lo había sorprendido, y mucho.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Terrier.

– A nada en especial– dijo Kyoku encogiéndose de hombros – la señorita Kamiya es nuestra nueva empleada, toda una rareza, viene de una antigua familia de samurais, pero me temo que es una época difícil para ejercer esa profesión, sus habilidades no sirven de gran cosa. Los rumores locales la vinculan con un espadachín que en otro tiempo fue grande, pero que hoy en día no es más que un don nadie que no tiene más que la hakama remendada que viste.

– ¡Kyoku!– exclamó Terrier evidentemente molesto, y sorprendido por el espectáculo que brindaba su amigo– es suficiente, déjala en paz.

– Si me disculpan, voy a la cocina a ayudar con la preparación de la cena– dijo Kaoru con una breve reverencia. Ella no entendió de dónde había sacado la fuerza para permanecer en calma mientras él le decía todo aquello. Le había dado verdaderas palizas a Yahiko durante sus entrenamientos por mucho menos que eso, pero no podía descargar su ira en el señor Okusen, mucho menos ahora que estaba tan cerca de recibir su primer salario.

Probablemente esto era lo que quería Kyoku. Él deseaba humillarla en público, mientras que un extraño al que acababa de conocer los observaba. Tal vez, él deseaba ver realmente cuánto quería el dinero que él podía ofrecerle. Sin embargo, la pregunta de Kaoru siempre se reducía a ¿por qué? ¿qué ganaba él al dedicarle toda aquella atención?

Kaoru ayudó subiendo las fuentes de comida al comedor, en donde tuvo que permanecer parada en el extremo de la sala, con la jarra de vino en la mano esperando que alguno de los invitados la solicitara.

– Mi hermano pequeño es todo un visionario – dijo el mayor de los Okusen mientras levantaba su copa – Nosotros, Hyu y yo, nos dedicamos al arroz, pero a Kyoku le gustan todos esos artefactos extraños extranjeros. Fue su idea comenzar a importar café, azúcar y tabaco, quien iba a pensar que estos productos tendrían tanto éxito. Definitivamente, un hombre que tiene sus ojos puestos en el futuro.

– Vaya– dijo una bella mujer que oía con atención lo que decía el mayor – esa es toda una alabanza señor Okusen ¿qué tiene que decir ante esto?

– Gracias hermano, me complacen tus cumplidos – dijo Kyoku – Supongo que el pasado es indeleble, esto significa que no se puede cambiar, por lo que no hay razón para mirar en aquella dirección. Sin embargo, el futuro aún está por escribirse– continuó. Kaoru lo miró fijamente, ya que se percató de que él estaba repitiendo las palabras que ella misma le había dicho aquella tarde.

– Si somos aquello que hacemos en repetidas oportunidades, entonces quiero creer que yo soy un visionario, porque vivo mi vida siempre pensando en el futuro – continuó Kyoku. – y el futuro está en ese invento que los europeos llaman: electricidad.

– Hermosas palabras. Yo supongo que has hecho mucho dinero con eso – intervino el mayor de los Okusen.

– Aún no, el invento aún es joven, pero sé que será todo un éxito.

– Yo brindo por tu coraje, hermano – dijo el mayor en tanto levantaba su copa.

Kaoru permaneció en las sombras mientras que escuchaba aquella conversación. De repente, ella vio como el menor de los Okusen movía su copa de lado a lado, indicando que quería que se la llenase. Kaoru corrió a servirle, al tiempo que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Nadie les prestaba atención, pues la conversación avanzaba en torno de barcos, negocios, y sobre todo, dinero.

Después Kaoru corrió a llenar la copa del señor Terrier.

– Lamento lo de hace un rato– se disculpó Terrier en tanto ella llenaba su copa – no lo puedo evitar, me gustan las mujeres, no hay otra explicación.

– No hay problema – respondió Kaoru.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede entre el príncipe de las tinieblas y tu?

– ¿El príncipe de las tinieblas? – preguntó Kaoru.

– Así le decían a Kyoku en la escuela. Él es tétrico y verdaderamente desagradable cuando quiere serlo, y me temo que tu has tocado su lado malo– comentó.

– No sé por qué me detesta tanto – admitió Kaoru tristemente.

– No le prestes atención – rió Terrier– pero ten mucho cuidado, Kyoku parece pensar que el mundo es un tablero de ajedrez, y todos somos sus peones.

Kaoru continuó con su trabajo, al tiempo que los invitados se preparaban para pasar al salón de bailes. Fue entonces que el ritmo del trabajo pareció descender, ya que mientras los comensales se divertían, la servidumbre tenía tiempo para bajar la vajilla y limpiar un poco. De repente, justo cuando la señora Kimichi le daba permiso de retirarse, la campanilla del estudio les interrumpió.

– Ha de ser el señor Kyoku– dijo la ama de llaves – Kaoru, por favor, ve y averigua qué necesita, después puedes marcharte.

Kaoru subió al estudio, en donde se encontró con una puerta cerrada que tocó enseguida.

– Pase.

– Señor – dijo Kaoru quien se acercó al escritorio cuidadosamente, ya que la habitación se hallaba en completa oscuridad – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor? – preguntó Kaoru. Ella escuchó una leve risa, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

– Si es que en realidad somos lo que hacemos día tras día, entonces me pregunto quien es usted– comenzó Kyoku mientras se ubicaba frente a ella – una pobre kendoka fracasada, que no tiene en donde caerse muerta.

– Con permiso señor, quiero retirarme – dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta.

– No tiene que ser así– dijo Okusen al tiempo que la tomaba por el brazo para impedir que se marchara. – yo tengo dinero, y veo diamantes donde los otros ven carbón, usted no tiene porqué vivir en la pobreza, encargándose de un hombre que no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

– Yo soy quien no tiene nada que ofrecerle a usted – respondió Kaoru en una voz peligrosamente baja que dejaba claro cuán molesta se encontraba.

– Eso es mentira– afirmó Kyoku – los dos sabemos que eso es mentira.

Kaoru se quedó petrificada, ella tenía el feo presentimiento de que finalmente sabía a qué se refería, durante todo ese tiempo ella había pensado que todo giraba alrededor de Kenshin. Después de todo, estaba tan acostumbrada que así fuera, que nunca lo puso en duda. Sin embargo, Kaoru ahora sabía que todo se trataba de ella. De repente, sintió la mano de Kyoku en su cintura, mientras la otra permanecía en su brazo.

– ¿Qué me dice Kaoru? – preguntó el menor de los Okusen mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo– después de todo, yo sé cuán necesitada está usted.

– Déjeme – dijo Kaoru empujándolo en uno de los puntos de presión propios del Kendo.

– Usted es muy fuerte – dijo Kyoku entre emocionado y adolorido por el repentino movimiento de Kaoru – pero, recuerde Kaoru. Usted necesita este trabajo.

Kaoru salió del estudio sintiéndose furiosa y humillada, de tal forma que apenas pudo disimular la molestia mientras volvía a la cocina, se cambiaba y salía de la casa. La velada había terminado muy tarde, por lo que ella no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Kenshin al tiempo que miraba hacía la calle completamente desierta.

– Ánimo Kaoru, son unas cuantas calles y estaré en casa – se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba. Tan pronto llegó, ella entró a la casa muy sigilosa para no despertar a nadie. Sin embargo, la puerta del dojo estaba abierta, y adentro, las luces se encontraban encendidas.

– ¿Quién se encuentra ahí? – preguntó Kaoru asustada.

– Sólo soy yo – dijo Kenshin. Kaoru observó la habitación, se encontraba iluminada con una tenue luz de una lámpara de papel, mientras que Kenshin la esperaba acompañado de su Katana. Kaoru hubiera querido besarlo, pero tuvo que abstenerse de hacerlo.

– No tenías que haberme esperado. Es muy tarde, deberías dormir– dijo Kaoru al tiempo que ella se sentaba frente a él.

– No podía dormir hasta asegurarme que estuvieras en casa sana y salva– dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru sonrió. Aquella amabilidad y calidez era tan diferente a la frialdad y los insultos de Okusen, que Kaoru pensó que le estallaría el corazón. Posiblemente, todo se debía a que él no conocía los verdaderos sentimientos que nacían en situaciones de vida y muerte, cuando la existencia estaba en juego, cuando se perdía lo más amado o se arriesgaba todo a cambio de un ideal. Kyoku no conocía el honor, el amor, el honor, la vida y el horror. El mundo de los Okusen era profundamente superficial, sin verdadera vida. Mientras que Kenshin se paraba en frente de ella con el sufrimiento y el amor que sólo podría conocer una persona como él, que hubiera visto la muerte a los ojos, y sobrevivido para contarlo.

– ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – preguntó Kenshin.

– El señor Kyoku Okusen me detesta – suspiró Kaoru mientras miraba hacía un lado para no enfrentar la mirada de Kenshin.

– ¿Es cruel contigo? – preguntó Kenshin preocupado.

– Un poco– dijo Kaoru – se burla de mí porque soy una kendoka fracasada.

– Oh, Kaoru, eso no es verdad, lo que sucede es que los tiempos están cambiando, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, o conmigo– dijo Kenshin tranquilamente al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la de Kaoru.

– Sin duda, si las cosas siguen así, me despedirán pronto – se quejó Kaoru.

– Kaoru, quiero que entiendas que comprendo y valoro el sacrificio que estás haciendo por nosotros. Se que no deseas trabajar en la casa de los Okusen, que ese sujeto te hace sentir incómoda, y que incluso aquel traje occidental te fastidia.– comenzó Kenshin – francamente, no entiendo por qué no le simpatizarías a ese caballero, tan sólo debe darle un poco de tiempo, pero si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, pensaremos en algo.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru.

– Lo que sea.

– Por favor, no vuelvas a esperarme a la salida de aquella casa. El señor Okusen le molestó verte allí, no quiero tener màs problemas con él– dijo Kaoru sin mirarlo a los ojos. Kenshin sonrió tristemente.

– Bien, que se le va a hacer. Tengo que reconocer que fue un atrevimiento de mi parte ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Kenshin.

– No, no lo fue – dijo Kaoru – yo no les pertenezco, lo que haga fuera de mi trabajo es mi problema. Él señor es una persona cruel, que está acostumbrada a que el mundo gire alrededor de él– concluyó. Kenshin pareció sorprenderse, pues él nunca había escuchado comentarios tan duros acerca de una persona por parte de Kaoru.

– Creo que puede que usted esté en lo cierto– dijo Kenshin mientras se ponía de pie– buenas noches Kaoru, es hora de ir a dormir.

– Buenas noches Kenshin.

Después, el dojo quedó en completa oscuridad.

* * *

Hola a todos. Tengo que reconocer que este capítulo es la mitad de lo largo de lo que suelo escribir hoy en día, pero estoy tratando de mantener la secuencia y la división original de los capítulos. Sobre el porqué de la rapidez, solo diré que: por lo corto de los capítulos, y porque tengo una idea marco con la que puedo trabajar, así que me cuesta menos pensar cada escena.

Je, justo como me lo temí, este es el margen más bajo de Hits que hubiera tenido en ninguno de mis fics actuales. Pero no importa, yo soy una persona de obsesiones, y justo en este momento mi gran obsesión es Rurouni Kenshin, así que seguiré escribiendo hasta que se me pase, además, estoy procastinando trabajo, lo que significa mucha escritura.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Kaoru Tanuki**: hola, primero que todo, muchas gracias por el comentario, ¿De verdad habías leído la versión original? que maravilla, gracias por hacerlo, espero que este fic salga mejor que el original, este es más al estilo de lo que me gusta hoy en día.

Para ser honesta la idea de este fic nació porque en la serie siempre hacían énfasis en que los tiempos estaban cambiando, la era del samurai había llegado a su fin. Por su puesto a Kaoru también le podía pasar, en especial porque ella tan sólo era la propietaria de uno de los tantos dojos pequeños en Tokio. Recuerdo que una vez leí un análisis que hacía alguien en tumbrl, en el que decía que bien parecía que las mujeres en Rurouni Kenshin eran las más aptas para sobrevivir en la modernidad, que ellas eran las que producían y llevaban el pan a la mesa, yo también siempre tuve esta impresión.

Respecto a Okusen, creo que esta vez lo he hecho un poco más malo, jejejeje.

**guest** Muchas gracias, lo cierto es que quiero acabar este rápido para trabajar en otras ideas nuevas que se me han ocurrido. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por haber dejado el review.

Guest: Antes que nada, gracias por el review. Por supuesto que quiero continuarla, por eso retiré la historia original, para que aquellos que no la han leído no puedan adelantarse al final. Muchas gracias por el apoyo


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

_**[El trabajo de Kaoru]**_

.

.

_**[Capítulo 3 ]**_

_**.**_

Otras tres semanas pasaron, y Kaoru siguió trabajando. Los incidentes que tuvieron lugar durante la noche de la fiesta fueron rápidamente ignorados, ya que ni Kaoru, ni el señor Okusen volvieron a mencionarlos. Por su parte, ella finalmente comenzaba a adaptarse a su situación, y al nuevo ritmo de trabajo que le imponía ese quehacer doméstico.

Sin embargo, si había acontecido un cambio, el señor Terrier había llegado para quedarse. El padre de los Okusen tomó la decisión de acogerlo, con la excusa de ser hospitalario con el amigo de su hijo. Pero, las instrucciones fueron claras para todo el personal de la casa, su tarea era vigilar al hijo de su mayor acreedor.

– No puedo permitir que el mejor amigo de mi hijo se quede en cualquier posada– dijo el señor Okusen el día que lo invitó.

Kaoru aún no se acostumbraba a todo esto, aquellas jugadas traicioneras y vedadas. Era curioso, pero incluso sujetos como Shishio conservaban un poco de honor durante la batalla contra Kenshin, pero, para esta gente todo se valía.

Uno de los aspectos que más curiosidad le causaba, era la forma de comportarse de Kyoku. Kaoru lo había visto interactuar con miembros de su propia clase, y era completamente encantador, pero cuando una persona común y corriente se llegaba a acercar a él, su actitud cambiaba por completo, bien parecía que a él no le interesaban las personas de las que no pudiera obtener ningún beneficio. Por ello era que Kaoru sabía que él quería algo de ella, de lo contrario no había forma alguna que un sujeto como Kyoku Okusen siquiera contemplara la idea de insinuarse a ella.

A pesar de la situación, tenía que admitir que la mejora temporal se debía a que no había tenido que atender a Kyoku durante días. Él solía salir muy temprano en la mañana, cuando Kaoru tenía asiganadas tareas en la cocina, y llegaba muy tarde en la noche, cuando ella ya se hallaba de vuelta en el dojo. Kaoru suspiró mientras que lavaba la loza, pues todo era tan diferente a la forma en que su padre la había educado, él siempre le dijo que debía ser lo más limpia y transparente posible en todas sus acciones, que sólo así encontraría el sentido de su existencia a través de la espada. Pero, por más que buscaba, para Kaoru era imposible buscar el sentido de su existencia en medio de platos sucios y aburridas fiestas de té.

– Kaoru– empezó la señora Kimichi – date prisa con eso, después, por favor, sube al estudio, el señor necesita hablar contigo.

– Sí señora– respondió Kaoru, quien se sintió desanimada por aquellas palabras. Ella había pasado semanas evitando a Okusen, pero le era imposible seguir de aquella manera.

Kaoru se esmeró por alistar el servicio de té occidental que solían utilizar para llevarle la cena. Ella no deseaba darle más razones para humillarla o burlarse de ella. Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer el corto viaje hasta la puerta del estudio y tocarla.

– ¿Quien es? – preguntó Kyoku.

– Le traigo el té, señor – dijo Kaoru mientras esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– Pase– dijo Kyoku.

El menor de los Okusen se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras inspeccionaba unos documentos, por lo que Kaoru bendijo su buena suerte. Era claro que él no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a ella, por lo que la ignoraría. Kaoru se dispuso a marcharse.

– Espere, no se vaya, deseo hablar con usted– dijo Kyoku. Kaoru sintió que sus animos bajaban al suelo, ya que aquí venía la tan esperada confrontación.

– No tengo nada de suerte – pensó Kaoru amargamente.

– siéntese– la invitó Kyoku indicando hacía la silla frente al escritorio.

Kaoru hizo lo que él le ordenó y permaneció en silencio.

– Hoy es día de paga– anunció alegremente mientras sacaba un par de billetes del bolsillo de su sastre. Él estiró la mano, indicándole que tomara el dinero.

– Gracias– respondió Kaoru mientras acercaba la mano para tomar el dinero. Sin embargo, justo antes que ella lo tomara, él lo retiró. Tras lo que dejó salir una breve risa que se escuchó cruel y anti-natural.

– No se enoje – dijo Kyoku al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Kaoru lo ignoró mientras contaba el dinero.

– Aquí hay más dinero del acordado, señor– afirmó Kaoru mientras estiraba uno de los billetes en dirección a su jefe.

– Es un extra por el día que tuvo que trabajar durante la noche– contestó Kyoku. – tal vez, así pueda comer algo más que anguila.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desagradable conmigo? – preguntó Kaoru sin poderse contener. Kyoku no respondió, tan solo se dejó caer en el espaldar y comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacía atrás, mientras que en la habitación reinaba un incómodo silencio.

– No puedo creer que hubiera sido tan honrada como para devolverme ese dinero. Es curioso, aunque me inspira confianza – comentó Kyoku.

– No tengo la costumbre de robar, no es algo que inculque el estilo Kamiya Kashin– dijo Kaoru.

– El estilo Kamiya Kashin… – comenzó Kyoku contemplativamente mientras miraba hacía el techo – El que inventó su padre, el honorable espadachín que la dejó sin un solo centavo.

Kaoru se levantó de la silla sin pensarlo dos veces, aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella ya había tenido suficiente de sus humillaciones y burlas, y no veía por qué tenía que seguir resistiendo. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella se encontraba lista para salir, él le bloqueó la entrada.

– Cálmese – le pidió Kyoku – le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, por favor siéntese.

Kaoru no entendió porque decidió obedecerle, pero lo hizo, así que volvió a su asiento muy lentamente mientras introducía el dinero en el bolsillo de su delantal. Se sentía dolorosamente pesado, ya que era un triste recordatorio de que debía soportar para llevar pan a su casa. Para su sorpresa, Kyoku se sentó en la silla frente a la suya, tomándole la mano.

– Creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo– dijo el menor de los Okusen. Kaoru se asustó al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de él. Hubiera sido muy fácil atacarlo con sus habilidades de kendoka, pero no podía hacerlo, aún menos cuando sus palabras buscaban un poco de paz.

– Debo disculparme, no he sido justo con usted– continuó – por más que pueda sorprenderse, realmente la encuentro muy interesante, lo hice desde que la vi en el mercado, tan sólo quiero ser su amigo, aunque usted no cuente con mi mismo estatus– dijo.

– Idiota– pensó Kaoru al escuchar cómo usaba la palabra estatus. Sin embargo, ella guardó silencio.

– ¿Señorita Kamiya?– preguntó Kyoku al ver que ella no respondía a su aparente propuesta de paz.

– Está bien – dijo finalmente Kaoru con la garganta seca – por favor, no me insulte, o a mis amigos.

– Por supuesto – aceptó Kyoku dirigiendole una gélida sonrisa. De repente, Kyoku se acercó aún más a ella sin soltarle la mano, y aquello la alertó.

– ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Kyoku sin apartarse – ¿son jazmines?– preguntó. Kaoru entró en pánico, no era la primera vez que el trataba de propasarse, pero ella estaba segura de que esta vez él se encontraba completamente sobrio.

– Aléjese– dijo Kaoru tranquilamente al sentir su aliento contra su mejilla. Ella estaba dispuesta a defenderse si era necesario. La noche del baile había quedado muy claro que ella era más fuerte físicamente de lo que él nunca sería, por lo que no le costaría inmovilizarlo.

– Dime algo, Kaoru – susurró Kyoku llamándola por primera vez por su nombre – Yo quiero ser tu amigo, ¿tú no deseas ser mi amiga?

– Por favor, aléjese– repitió ella. Él rió suavemente y se re incorporó, alejándose de ella.

Kaoru aprovechó el momento para levantarse y salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡No lo puedo creer!– dijo Yahiko alegremente, mientras que él, Kaoru y Kenshin caminaban en compañía de Sanosuke. – Kaoru invita la cena el día de hoy, esto es todo un evento. Me disculpo por todas las veces en las que te llame fea.

– Vaya, vaya, que complaciente estás el día de hoy – respondió Kaoru.

– No te acostumbres.

– Mocoso desagradecido– rugió Kaoru.

– Vamos a calmarnos – dijo Kenshin conciliadoramente. – no queremos interrumpir a los otros comensales del Akabeko.

Kaoru no continuó con la discusión, no porque Kenshin se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque se encontraba completamente exhausta. Él trabajo en la casa Okusen era verdaderamente agotador. Tras conseguir una mesa en el Akabeko y pedir su orden, Kaoru finalmente se sintió satisfecha, todo su esfuerzo estaba dando resultados, y las humillaciones del señor de la casa tenían un final feliz.

– Es una suerte que estés aquí con nosotros – dijo Kenshin mientras le servía sake en su copa – últimamente apenas si podemos verte. – agregó. En ese momento, todos se hallaban ocupados hablando entre ellos, lo que dejó un breve momento de intimidad entre Kenshin y Kaoru.

– Gracias Kenshin – dijo ella complacida. De repente, Kenshin pareció recordar algo

– ¿Cómo se ha comportado el señor Okusen contigo? – le preguntó el espadachín. Kaoru pensó en muchos de los episodios que Kaoru había preferido callar: como la oscuridad de la habitación en donde la había abordado Kyoku tras el baile, o la presión de su mano sobre su cadera, e incluso su aliento sobre la piel de su mejilla.

– Bien– contestó Kaoru sin entrar en más detalles.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Kenshin nuevamente. Él era demasiado perceptivo, de seguro que intuía que algo andaba muy mal.

– Hablo en serio, Kenshin – dijo Kaoru animadamente para tratar de evadir su atención – hoy tuvimos una conversación, y creo que las cosas comenzarán a cambiar.

– Es una verdadera suerte– respondió Kenshin animado.

El almuerzo fue muy divertido. Kaoru se sentía como si hubiera estado lejos de su entorno verdadero por un largo tiempo. Había caminado en las tinieblas, lejos de la gente que tanto quería.

– Me temo que a Yahiko le hace falta entrenamiento – dijo Kenshin de repente – he tratado de supervisar su entrenamiento, pero le hace falta algo de mano dura.

–¿Realmente lo crees? – preguntó Kaoru mirando a su alegre y disipado aprendiz.

– Si.

– Yahiko – dijo Kaoru firmemente – últimamente no te he entrenado ni la mitad de lo que debería, esta noche nos espera una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

Y fue allí que Yahiko Miyojin supo que moriría.

– ¡Yahiko! – gritó Kaoru en tanto entrenaba a su alumno – doscientos golpes más.

Kaoru se paró en el extremo de la sala a verlo entrenar, y se sintió renovada por el ejercicio físico. En realidad, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió de aquella manera. Su alegría venía de una mezcla entre la paz de tener los suficientes medios para subsistir combinado con la lejanía de Kyoku Okusen. No quería admitirlo, pero sus insultos y humillaciones estaban comenzando a hacer mella en su psiquis. Últimamente, había comenzado a sentir verdadero pánico ante la sola idea de que pudieran despedirla. Kaoru le temía más a Kyoku de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir. Probablemente, esto era lo que había llamado la atención de Kenshin quien parecía indagar silenciosamente en cualquier cambio en su comportamiento.

– Yahiko ha mejorado mucho – afirmó Kenshin – ¿No lo cree, señorita Kaoru?.

– Sí – contestó Kaoru – Aunque últimamente me he preguntado si estamos haciendo lo correcto entrenandolo. Tal vez sería más productivo para él que aprendiera alguna clase de oficio o algo que le fuera más útil. La era de la espada se acerca a su fin, y yo soy la prueba más patética de ello.

– En eso te equivocas – dijo Kenshin– yo soy la prueba más patética de ello. El tiempo de los samurais llegó a su fin, hay un nuevo Japón que está naciendo, uno lleno de tecnología, comercio y novedades. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, yo me quedé en el pasado pese a que puse mi corazón y mi alma para tratar de crear esta nueva era. Quiero mirar hacia el futuro, pero es toda una lucha, porque parece que yo no nací para vivir en esta época

– No digas eso – dijo Kaoru – todos nacimos para mirar hacia el futuro. Es cierto, tu vida no ha sido simple, tal vez por ello es tan difícil para ti salir de aquel estado. Honestamente, Kenshin, a veces creo que te tomas demasiado en serio a tí mismo.

Este último comentario dejó a Kenshin con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, tras salir de su sorpresa, él le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, la primera verdaderamente honesta que hubiera tenido desde hacía un par de semanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron otras dos semanas antes de que un nuevo evento volviera a sacudir la vida de Kaoru. Aquella mañana, su rutina de desempeñó como todos los días, ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo cuando la señora Kimichi le dió una terrible noticia.

– El señor va a cenar en su oficina, tienes que subir la comida– dijo la mujer.

Kaoru tomó la bandeja de muy mala gana. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas evitando cualquier contacto directo con Kyoku Okusen, y hasta el momento, había tenido suerte. Sin embargo, nuevamente tendría que enfrentarse a una sesión a solas con él. Ella llegó a la habitación, tocó la puerta y entró tras recibir su autorización. El señor se encontraba en el escritorio mientras revisaba unos documentos.

– Señorita Kamiya, justo a quien estaba esperando ver – dijo Kyoku mientras apartaba los documentos y le dedicaba toda su atención.

– por favor, siéntese – ella obedeció, mientras esperaba que llegara algún tipo de humillación o broma cruel, pero está nunca llegó.

– ¿Donde lo dejé? – se preguntó Kyoku mientras que inspeccionaba su escritorio – Oh, aquí está– dijo triunfante. Kyoku puso sobre la mesa una sencilla caja blanca nacarada de cartón, que debía ser de un papel muy fino.

– Ábrala

Kaoru la trató como el objeto precioso que era y levantó la tapa lentamente, dando lugar a una gran cantidad de papel encerado color morado, que escondía un objeto aún más precioso que la caja en sí.

– Es una colonia – afirmó Kaoru, quien nunca había visto uno de aquellos caros productos de importación, pero había escuchado mucho hablar de él.

– Es un perfume – corrigió Kyoku – Terrier fué quien me hizo el favor de conseguirlo. Tan solo trajo un par de botellas en el último cargamento de Europa, es de jazmín tal y como a usted le gusta– Kaoru tomó la botella y la examinó.

– ¿Por qué hace todo esto? – preguntó Kaoru mirando a Kyoku a los ojos– usted no parece la clase de hombre que haría todo esto.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Kyoku sin alterarse – es un simple regalo, creo que mis intenciones son obvias, la estoy cortejando.

– No es cierto – dijo Kaoru. – sé muy bien quien soy yo, y quién es usted, y sé que un hombre como usted nunca pondría los ojos en alguien como yo. Yo soy bastante normal, mi aspecto no tiene nada que resalte en la multitud, tampoco pertenezco a su clase, ni cuento con un intelecto que pueda impresionarlo. Por otra parte, la otra noche, lo vi convivir con mujeres muy hermosas, de su misma clase ¿por qué no las quiere a ellas? ¿por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo?– preguntó Kaoru seriamente.

Ella conocía la respuesta, la obtuvo desde la noche de la fiesta en la que él admitió que sí podría obtener un beneficio. Kaoru estaba segura de que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era una casualidad. Él debió enterarse desde la primera semana en que empezó a trabajar en su casa, y fue por ello que tenía tanto interés en ella. Sin embargo, ella quería oír la verdad de sus labios. Kyoku rió, y ella comprendió que finalmente la fachada había caído.

– Durante años se ha sabido que los Osakawa de Kobe tenían una hija caida en desgracia, después de casarse con un samurai de Tokio, al parecer su familia ya tenía planes para ella, pero la chica era terca y decidió casarse con el samurai – comenzó Kyoku, por lo que Kaoru contuvo la respiración.

– Nadie hablaba de ella, pero se rumoreaba que podía tener una hija– continuó Kyoku– tengo que admitir que nunca la busqué, pero fue una grata sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de usted.

– Se equivoca– dijo Kaoru – no tengo ninguna relación con esa familia.

– Eso es mentira, yo sé que los vé un par de veces al año, a su tío le agrada bastante. Su abuela incluso dijo que era una dulce niña que no pierde oportunidad de enviarle los dangos que ella tanto adora de Tokio – dijo burlonamente Kyoku mientras se levantaba de su silla. Él acomodó sus lentes con aquel gesto que Kaoru siempre había encontrado tan intimidante, y luego, metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

– Se lo dije la noche del baile, Kaoru, y lo repito ahora. Usted es un diamante en bruto, y yo soy experto en encontrar valor en lugares en los que otros no lo verían, su familia sería muy feliz si usted decidiera volver al buen camino, y ocupar el sitio que su madre dejó al casarse con aquel samurai– concluyó Kyoku mientras que se ubicaba justo en frente de ella.

– ¿Eso es todo, señor? – preguntó Kaoru quien había obtenido toda la confirmación que deseaba.

– Me temo que sí – dijo Kyoku quien regresó a su asiento – Tome el perfume y llévelo con usted, si no lo hace, no se moleste en venir mañana.

Kaoru se odio a sí misma, pero sabía que aquella revelación no cambiaba nada. Ella aún quería ser independiente, si es que algún día pretendía casarse con Kenshin Himura. Por lo que decidió obedecer y empacar la fina botella en la caja nacarada. Kaoru no se molestó en hacer reverencia alguna, o siquiera despedirse, ya tenía suficiente con esa miserable caja.

Al salir de su trabajo, Kaoru tomó un pañuelo con el que transportaba la compra del mercado y cubrió la caja con él. Ella intuía que Kenshin no se tomaría de buen agrado ver que había recibido un regalo como aquel. Peor aún, cuando era claro que él ya se estaba percatando que algo sucedía con ella. Kaoru salió de la casa Okusen sintiéndose observada, y no se equivocaba, porque Kyoku la miraba desde la ventana de su estudio.

En cuanto llegó al dojo se dio cuenta de que los chicos ya estaban almorzando. Kenshin había comprado la cena gracias a un pequeño trabajo que hizo cortando la leña de unos vecinos que eran demasiado ancianos para hacerlo, y por su puesto, al intuir que habría comida gratis, Sanosuke decidió hacerles una visita sorpresa.

– Compré maguro, Kaoru – dijo Kenshin refiriéndose al pescado que descansaba sobre su plato y que era ligeramente mejor que la anguila.

– Gracias – contestó Kaoru – estoy harta de comer anguila.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin– se ve pálida.

– No es nada– respondió Kaoru, y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos fueron directo al paquete, esto fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de Kenshin.

– ¿Qué tiene ahí? – preguntó Kenshin quien se veía cada vez más serio.

– Nada– dijo ella apretando el paquete contra su pecho. Kaoru estaba tan avergonzada por lo que le estaba sucediendo que no quería que nadie llegase siquiera a sospechar.

– No tengo hambre – dijo Kaoru mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir.

– ¡Yahiko! – dijo Kenshin al tiempo que el muchacho asentía. Él entendió de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

Yahiko pasó por el lado de Kaoru y le arrebató el paquete con las habilidades propias de un pequeño ladrón.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Yahiko emocionado mientras que lo abría sobre la mesa de comedor – ¿Es comida? espero que sea comi… – el niño no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que quedó maravillado.

– Es un líquido occidental, ha debido ser muy caro– dijo Yahiko.

– Parece ser colonia o algo por el estilo– intervino Sanosuke quien había observado toda la escena como un simple espectador– Jo-chan no tienes de qué avergonzarte, es sólo un perfume. Te has ganado tu dinero, puedes comprarte algo caro si así lo quieres.

– Kaoru no compró ese perfume – dijo Kenshin tajantemente mientras que lo tomaba de las manos de Yahiko – ha de ser un regalo ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó el espadachín quien se encontraba evidentemente molesto. Él tomó la tapa del frasco y aspiró su aroma.

– Jazmines, la esencia de Kaoru, un poco más refinada, pero es inconfundible – dijo Kenshin quien cerró el frasco y lo lanzó a su caja sin ninguna delicadeza.

–¿Fue tu jefe quién te dió ese perfume? – preguntó Sanosuke algo molesto.

– Es una tontería – dijo Kaoru restándole importancia. – no sé porqué lo hizo, siempre ha sido muy grosero conmigo, no sé qué sucedió.

– Es peligroso que usted acepte un regalo como este – dijo Kenshin en tanto tomaba la caja nacarada.

– Claro que lo es– intervino Yahiko – él no se lo hubiera regalado si no deseara que Kaoru le diera algo a cambio. Puede que quiera propasarse ¿Has pensado en ello?– preguntó. El humor de todos pareció ensombrecerse aún más tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

– Kaoru tiene que almorzar – dijo seriamente Kenshin, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado.

El almuerzo fue de lo más incómodo, la tensión habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo. Kenshin era quien lucía más taciturno, aunque Kaoru no se quedaba atrás. Como era de esperarse, tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke decidieron escapar de la casa una vez terminada la cena, pues era claro que una gran pelea se aproximaba, y nadie quería interponerse entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Kenshin tomo los platos, caminó hacía la cocina y los puso en una palangana llena de agua. Kaoru no podía ver su rostro, ya que el se encontraba de espaldas.

– ¿Por qué aceptó ese regalo, Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin tan amablemente que por poco ella no encuentra palabras para responderle.

– Por que no tuve opción. Él dijo que si no lo traía a casa bien no podía no volver mañana a trabajar, y yo no quiero perder mi empleo– confesó Kaoru. Era la primera vez que ella decidía no endulzar la verdad para los oídos de Kenshin. Hasta ahora ella siempre le narró verdades a medias y hechos incompletos. Kaoru siempre había descrito a Kyoku como alguien malhumorado, pero nunca describió a cabalidad su abuso verbal y aquellos episodios que aún la hacían sentir incómoda.

– Kaoru – murmuró seriamente Kenshin mientras se daba la vuelta y la confrontaba. El comenzó a caminar hacía Kaoru – sabía que sucedía algo extraño, pero nunca me imaginé que hasta tal punto – dijo Kenshin impresionado.

– Yo… – comenzó Kaoru, pero las palabras no le fluían, una parte de ella quería escapar de aquella situación, pero la otra, sabía que se encontraba en problemas mucho más graves de los que ella inicialmente había pensado.

– ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto? – preguntó Kenshin quien se veía más y más molesto con el pasar de los minutos.

– Claro que no – dijo Kaoru– ahora, olvida lo que te dije, este es mi problema, yo lo resolveré.

– ¿No estarás pensando en volver a la casa Okusen? – preguntó Kenshin molesto.

– Aún tengo mi trabajo, y la paga es muy buena, así que no veo razón para no hacerlo – se defendió Kaoru.

– Es una pésima idea– dijo Kenshin – todo esto es mi culpa, por ser tan ciego, intuía que algo muy malo había sucedido durante la noche de aquella fiesta en la casa de los Okusen, pero decidí no prestarle atención a ese presentimiento.

– Déjalo así Kenshin – insistió Kaoru.

– No voy a permitir que exponga su seguridad.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó ella – él no podría hacerme nada aunque lo quisiera, él es una persona muy débil. perdería una mano si lo intentara.

– ¿Es qué acaso no lo ves? – preguntó Kenshin – es claro que escogió a la persona más vulnerable.

– Yo no soy débil.

– No dije débil, dije vulnerable. Usted es vulnerable por él sabe que nos encontramos en una situación difícil, que yo soy un espadachín con un pasado que no me dejará continuar tan fácilmente con mi vida y que usted tiene la disciplina propia de una kendoka, por lo que no dejará tan fácilmente aquel trabajo– continuó Kenshin.

– La he visto sentirse deprimida durante semanas, y no puedo más que imaginar que él la hace sentir inadecuada. Supongo que es parte de su táctica: hacer que usted se sienta que no es suficiente, así mantiene su poder sobre usted.– continuó el espadachín.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio y reflexionó un momento sobre aquellas palabras. Kenshin estaba en lo cierto. Ella se encontraba en una posición muy vulnerable, y además, tenía algo que ofrecerle: la fortuna de los Osakawa. Kyoku probablemente pensaba que si ella llegase a casarse con alguien como él, la familia de su madre perdonaría todos los desplantes y restituiría su lugar en su familia, y probablemente, él estaba en lo cierto. Sin quererlo, ella se había convertido en la víctima perfecta.

– Tienes razón – murmuró Kaoru. – Aún así, no puedo dejar mi trabajo, finalmente tenemos un ingreso fijo.

– Yo también podría colaborar.

– Si estás pensando en pedirle ayuda a Saito, esa es una pésima idea. Recuerda las palabras de Megumi, no puedes ir por ahí recolectando heridas, tu cuerpo está muy deteriorado – dijo Kaoru. Él se mordió la parte interna de su boca en señal de frustración, ella supo que él le daba la razón.

– Algo se me ocurrirá – continuó Keshin – lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que usted no puede volver a poner un pie en esa casa, Kaoru.

– ¡Tengo que hacerlo!.

– No es verdad – negó Kenshin quien dió un paso adelante y la tomó por los hombros – por favor, Kaoru, no quiero que te sigas exponiendo, no quiero que resultes dañada.

– No eres mi padre, Kenshin –contestó Kaoru.

– Yo no pretendo serlo, solo quiero que estés a salvo.

El resto de noche no estuvo la mitad de animada que en otras circunstancias, ya que Kenshin aprovechó cada oportunidad para recordarle que estaba tomando una pésima decisión. Él no quería que ella volviera a la casa de los Okusen, pero Kaoru no daría su brazo a torcer. Todos los habitantes del dojo se fueron a la cama con un sentimiento de incomodidad.

Al día siguiente, Kaoru despertó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina en donde no encontró la estufa prendida ni el desayuno caliente, tan solo halló una nota en la mesa de comedor.

Señorita Kaoru:

Si es que usted sigue con aquella

idea tan arriesgada de volver a la casa

Okusen, yo no pienso apoyarla, no puedo

obligarla, pero no deseo que se siga exponiendo,

Kenshin.

Kaoru arrugó la nota y la lanzó al suelo. Ella sintió que le hervía la sangre. Él no era su padre, ni su esposo, y tampoco había manifestado el menor interés en serlo, no tenía ningún derecho a tratar de imponer su voluntad. Y con aquel pensamiento en mente Kaoru volvió a emprender su camino hacía la casa Okusen.

* * *

Hola a todos, he adelantado mucho este fic aprovechando que era fin de semana, me temo que tendré que bajar el ritmo mañana que regreso a trabajar. (Kaoru no es la única que tiene que pagar las cuentas)

En los últimos meses volví a ver la serie, leer el manga y ver las películas live action (porque soy súper obsesiva) y he notado que cuando yo veía la serie en los 90's y 2000's nunca ví con tanta claridad lo enamorado que Kenshin realmente estaba de Kaoru. Creo que él no era tan expresivo como ella, pero era súper evidente, y hay algunos momentos que se percibe incluso que sus sentimientos son aún más profundos que los de ella. Supongo que la percepción de las cosas va cambiando con el paso del tiempo.

Muchas gracias por leer, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, adiós

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Guest:** Hola, gracias por dejar review, si no me equivoco, en ese momento sólo me llamaba Peste, cuando cumplí los 21 le agregué el 21, eso fue unos años después. Jejejeje, Es apenas lógico que no recuerdes este fic, ni siquiera yo recuerdo la trama de todos mis fics, hay algunos que apenas recuerdo haberlos escrito, además lo escribí hace 11 años, eso es más de una década. Tienes razón en aquello de que hay muy pocos fics K&K terminados, no sé porqué pero ese era un mal frecuente en este fandom, a mi también me encanta esa pareja, son mi OTP original.

**Sakura 1402:** Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho tener un lector nuevo, y que dejaras tus comentarios y me pusieras en las categorías.

Jejeje, la historia del malo tiene una historia curiosa en esta versión, cuando leí la versión anterior no pude evitar sentirme molesta porque el malo realmente no hacía nada desagradable durante la primera parte del fic, pero aún así a Kaoru lo detestaba, así que tenía que darle una verdadera razón para odiarlo. Muahh a mí sí se me hace bastante malo. Gracias por decir que los personajes están dentro de la personalidad, yo me esfuerzo mucho en este sentido.

**Kaoru Tanuki:** Muchas gracias por dejarme comentario nuevamente. Y ¡si!, ¡si!, ¡si!, eso es precisamente lo que quería, que alegría que lo hayas señalado me encanta cuando alguien señala algo que me esforcé por mostrar.

Como decía en otra respuesta, uno de los aspectos que más me fastidiaban del fic original era que Kyoku en realidad no le hacía nada malo a Kaoru durante la primera parte del fic, todo el fastidio de Kaoru consistía en pensar: Es fastidioso, es grosero, es extraño, etc. Creo que es un caso de los que los gringos llaman "Show don't tell", básicamente, hay que mostrarlo, no simplemente decirlo. Por eso es que hice a Kyoku ser más agresivo, quería que los lectores llegarán a la conclusión de que era desagradable, pero no porque yo lo digo, sino porque en realidad lo ven comportarse de una manera desagradable.

Y sí, con Kyoku hice al típico depredador de libro de texto, toma una víctima vulnerable, la pone en una situación psicológica en la que ella cree que no puede escapar de sus circunstancias y juega con su necesidad.

**Taskani**: Muchas gracias por el review. Kenshin es exasperante especialmente en el anime, gracias por tu comentario, en realidad me esforcé para que los personajes quedaran como realmente son, y me encanta que ustedes lo noten.

A veces a mi tampoco me permite dejar reviews firmados la página, generalmente me toca volver a la principal, darle login y después si me deja agregar a categorías y eso.

**Judith94**: Que alegría verte por aquí, muchas gracias por dejar review, realmente significa mucho que hallan personas que sigan mis historias en varios fandoms porque piensan que son buenas. La verdad es que el target de Rurouni Kenshin es muy diferente a los fandoms en los que habitualmente me muevo, por lo que no me imaginé que alguno de mis lectores regulares llegará hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

A mi también me gustan los malos, son mi debilidad, creo que dan mucho para explorar sus personalidades, y hay muchos tipos de malos, en mi opinión Kyoku de esta versión es un primo lejano de Rudi de "Atrapada", aunque este es más inteligente, Rudi era más instintivo, emocional y caótico, este es más calculador.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

_**[El trabajo de Kaoru]**_

.

.

.

_**[Capítulo 4 ]**_

.

.

.

.

Los cuatro días más incómodos en la vida conjunta de Kenshin y Kaoru pasarón en un pestañear. Si bien al principio Kenshin se mostró tan enfadado como en aquella mañana luego de haber encontrado el perfume de Kaoru, su molestia fue olvidada y reemplazada por una fría amabilidad. Sin embargo, Kaoru lo conocía lo suficientemente como para saber que secretamente él aún se hallaba molesto.

– ¿Cómo va todo señorita Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin amablemente mientras la veía llegar del trabajo.

– Muy bien, gracias – respondió Kaoru en un tono amablemente condescendiente que no escapó al perceptivo Kenshin.

– Perfecto.

– Perfecto.

Y en aquel amable y falso tono transcurrió una semana completa en el dojo Kamiya. Kaoru sabía que su problema consistía en que ninguno de los dos había tenido un altercado con el otro. De tal manera, que no sabían cómo podían confrontar el enfado. Era demasiado extraño, demasiado bizarro para encajar en su nueva realidad.

– Me voy a trabajar – dijo Kaoru tras tomar su desayuno. – puede que hoy llegue algo tarde. Los Okusen brindarán una fiesta de primavera.

– ¿Qué se supone que es eso, Señorita Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin genuinamente intrigado.

– Una fiesta en el jardín, nada especial – contestó Kaoru.

– Oh – dijo Kenshin – suena interesante.

– No lo es – dijo Kaoru.

– Lo sé, pero quería pretender que me sentía interesado, tal vez así dejes de sentirte molesta conmigo– confesó Kenshin de una forma muy poco característica de su personalidad.

– No estoy molesta, Kenshin – dijo Kaoru. – tú eres quien está molesto conmigo, porque no quise dejar la casa Okusen.

– Kaoru, es muy peligroso, no sé qué puedo hacer para que entiendas…

– ¿Crees que no lo entiendo? – preguntó Kaoru molesta– ¿crees que soy una idiota?

– Yo no…

– Sé muy bien a qué me estoy enfrentando, aún no ha pasado nada que ponga mi seguridad en riesgo– dijo Kaoru.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que estás esperando al momento en el que algo verdaderamente malo suceda? – preguntó Kenshin molesto.

– ¡Suficiente!– dijo Kaoru – me voy a trabajar. – anunció antes de levantarse y dejar la habitación.

La familia Okusen tuvo mucha suerte de que el sol brillara de aquella diáfana manera durante ese día de primavera. Por un breve momento, mientras caminaba ataviada con el uniforme inmaculadamente blanco que le habían proporcionado para la ocasión, mientras transportaba una bandeja llena de elegantes y largas copas de champagne, Kaoru Kamiya se sintió en un país muy lejano.

Todos los presentes vestían trajes de verano blancos o de color pastel, sus sonrientes caras adornaban aquella mañana. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se sentiría formar parte de aquel mundo, llenó de pulidos prados verdes, estatuas romanas de elegantes formas y rostros prósperos y sonrientes.

– ¿Qué es eso ? – le preguntó Kaoru a Keiko quien se encontraba abasteciendo la mesa buffet.

– Es criquet, un juego inglés. – respondió mientras señalaba a los jugadores, un grupo de hombres que no usaban sus chaquetas al tiempo que golpeaban una pelota con palos de madera.

– Parece divertido – dijo Kaoru.

– Supongo que lo es, llevan toda la mañana haciéndolo– se quejó Keiko quien parecía exhausta.

– Kaoru – dijo la chica – ¿podrías traer servilletas azules? se encuentran en el armario en las escaleras del primer piso.

– Se supone que yo no tengo permiso de tocar los tocados de mesa, eso sólo puedes hacerlo tú – dijo la chica.

– Oh por favor, hace mucho calor y estoy muy cansada– dijo Keiko – además, la casa está desierta, nadie lo notará.

Kaoru regresó a la casa, bajó las escaleras y entro al armario. Desafortunadamente, no fue fácil encontrar las servilletas azules, pues debían encontrarse aplastadas por cientos de finos manteles y servilletas de todos los colores diferentes al azul.

– Dónde están esas serv… – empezó a decir Kaoru para sí misma cuando sintió una mano sobre su boca, y otra en su muñeca.

Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces, era obvio de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, él no tenía ninguna formación en técnicas de lucha, ya que desde su posición le sería fácil atacarlo con con el codo en el costado, tras lo que tomaría su brazo y lo lanzaría hacía adelante. Pero ella se detuvo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. No podía herir a Okusen, ella conocía las consecuencias.

Él aprovechó su aparente inmovilidad para tomarle las dos muñecas con una mano, y bajar la otra hacía su falda. Kaoru gritó levemente en cuanto sintió la enagua subir.

– No– dijo Kaoru.

De repente, él soltó su falda, llevó su mano libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta e introdujo un sobre en el bolsillo del delantal de Kaoru.

– Su paga del mes– murmuró Kyoku en su oído. Después, la soltó sin ninguna ceremonia, por lo que las rodillas de Kaoru le fallaron y ella cayó al piso. Lentamente, ella se sentó en el concreto y miró hacia arriba donde él la observaba sin aparente interés.

– No estaría pensando que iba a ser lo suficientemente idiota como para tratar de violarla dentro de un armario, mientras todos mis invitados me esperan en el piso de arriba– dijo con una fría nota de humor.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?

– ¿Por qué la ataqué? o ¿por qué la dejé ir? – preguntó.

– Las dos– dijo ella con la voz carrasposa, al tiempo que sentía que el cabello se le pegaba a la cara, ya que el lazo que lo sostenía en algún punto había caído al suelo.

– Supongo que quería probarla, quería saber hasta donde me dejaría llegar – dijo tranquilamente. Kaoru lo miró atentamente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kaoru asqueada, quien conectó aquella respuesta a lo que ella ya sabía. Al final, todo se reducía a él explotando su necesidad. En aquel momento él se puso de cuclillas, poniéndose a su nivel.

– Los dos sabemos que no tiene que ser así – dijo Kyoku. – le ofrecí la oportunidad de amistad. Deme lo que quiero, y velaré porque nunca le falte nada, nadie la volverá a humillar o a intimidar– concluyó él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kaoru no entendía a aquel hombre, pues de un momento a otro, él había pasado de ser aquel violento ser, a tener aquel aspecto casi amable. Ella sabía que todo era parte de su plan. Él le ocasionaba el dolor, y le proporcionaba la medicina, todo al mismo tiempo. Aquella era su bizarra manera de hacerle entender que él tenía el poder en su enfermiza relación.

– Déjeme tranquila – dijo Kaoru mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

– Pobre Kaoru – murmuró Kyoku mientras le retiraba el flequillo de su rostro que ahora se encontraba bañado en sudor. – lo haré por ahora, pero quiero que pienses en mi propuesta. ¿realmente vale la pena soportar todo este dolor por Battousai ?

– Déjeme tranquila – repitió.

Él se levantó muy lentamente y salió del armario. Kaoru terminó su búsqueda de la servilletas azules y las llevó al jardín. Keiko la miró fijamente pero no comentó nada, y ella sabía porqué, pues su apariencia no debía ser la mejor. Kaoru regresó a la casa, se limpió la cara y volvió a reacomodar su cola de caballo. Después, ella caminó hasta la entrada para verificar si podía ser útil allí.

Kaoru sintió una punzada de pánico al ver a una anciana con un elegante kimono tornasolado, acompañada de su igualmente anciano esposo. Kaoru se escondió rápidamente haciéndose a un lado. Se trataba de sus abuelos. Ella maldijo a Kyoku silenciosamente.

– Justo a quien estaba buscando– dijo Kyoku sonriente – ¿No quiere cruzar una palabra con ellos? – preguntó refiriéndose a sus abuelos.

– Usted sabe bien que no– dijo Kaoru sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa.

– No se atrevería a hacerles ese horrible desplante a sus queridos abuelos– se burló Kyoku mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en un gesto cargado de orgullo. – la esperan en mi estudio.

Kaoru se quitó el delantal, no sin antes cuidarse de introducir el dinero de su salario en el interior de su vestido. Ella no quería que sus abuelos supieran que trabajaba en esa casa. Kaoru se revisó a sí misma en el espejo del pasillo, y subió las escaleras, con la seguridad de que se veía lo suficientemente presentable para verlos. Lentamente, Kaoru abrió la puerta del estudio y entró delicadamente.

– Buenos días – dijo Kaoru haciendo una reverencia.

– Oh, Kaoru, entonces es cierto, has venido a vernos – dijo alegremente su abuela mientras le daba se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente – que delgada estás, ¿te estás alimentando? – preguntó la aciana.

– Sí señora – contestó Kaoru formalmente al tiempo que sentía los ojos de su abuelo sobre ella.

– El señor Okusen me ha contado unos interesantes rumores que corren a través de todo Tokio– dijo su abuelo de repente. Kaoru lo miró con atención, pues era imposible no hacerlo. Él tenía la imponencia propia de la cabeza de una familia como la suya, a pesar de su edad. Su voz era intimidante, y la forma en la que la miraba le hacía entender que él podría ver a través de cualquier excusa que ella pudiera crear.

– No sé a qué se refiere– dijo Kaoru sencillamente mientras tomaba asiento y se servía una taza de té. Ella decidió dilatar las cosas, tenía el presentimiento de que su abuelo la quería guiar a un punto de conflicto, pero ella no se lo pondría nada fácil.

– A Battousai el destajador – respondió el anciano frotando sus sienes, como si lidiara con un niño especialmente exasperante.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó su abuela horrorizada.

– Corre el rumor a través de Tokio que Kaoru vive con un sujeto al que todos señalan de ser Battousai el destajador. Pero las cosas no se quedan ahí. Al parecer, desde que él vive en tu casa, muchos hombres sospechosos la han atacado – narró mientras la miraba con ojos cargados de reproche.

– ¿Cómo has podido casarte con un hombre así, Kaoru? – preguntó su abuela preocupada – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

– Por qué no se ha casado con él – intervino el anciano – tu nieta está haciendo un espectáculo de sí misma a través de todo Tokio.

– Oh, Kaoru – se quejó la anciana.

– Creo que exageras, abuelo – intervino Kaoru tratando de conservar la calma y de hablar lo más dulcemente posible. – Es cierto que vivo con Kenshin, es cierto que es Battousai el destajador, pero las supuestas batallas que han sucedido no son más que incidentes aislados. Lo cierto es que él aún es una ficha muy importante en la política de este país, le guste admitirlo o no. Los políticos siempre lo están buscando para que hagan trabajos para ellos – dijo Kaoru casualmente, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que su familia apreciaría profundamente el contacto de Kenshin con figuras como Aritomo Yamagata o el superintendente Kawaji.

– Interesante – respondió el abuelo con aquella mirada calculadora que Kaoru conocía tan bien.

– No obstante, no deja de preocuparme que estés desperdiciando tu vida, al igual que hizo tu madre. Ella prefirió dejarse morir antes que aceptar el tratamiento en el extranjero que le ofreciámos – dijo el abuelo.

– Sabes perfectamente que el precio de ese tratamiento era muy alto. Mamá hubiera tenido que renunciar a papá, y yo probablemente hubiera terminado con una niñera, escondida al otro lado del país para que papá no pudiera encontrarme– respondió Kaoru.

– No era una petición desproporcionada, era lo mínimo que podíamos solicitar de ese hombre luego de que hubiera destrozado nuestra familia. Sin embargo, me preocupa aún más el destino de mi nieta si se sigue vinculando con sujetos oscuros como Hitokiri Battousai– dijo el anciano seriamente.

– Estaré bien – sentenció Kaoru antes de ponerse de pie – sé cuidarme sola.

– ¿Estás segura? –preguntó el anciano – ¿Podrás cuidarte tu sóla del famoso destajador?

– Kenshin nunca representará una amenaza para mi. He conocido elegantes mercaderes mucho más peligrosos para mi seguridad que él – contestó Kaoru.

– Imagino que te refieres al señor Okusen– comentó casualmente su abuelo con una sonrisa irónica – supongo que fue una acción muy malintencionada de su parte invitarnos hoy aquí, y también supongo que quiere que te obliguemos a aceptar su oferta.

– ¿Piensan hacerlo?

– Kaoru, para nosotros es claro que no podemos obligarte a hacer nada – dijo su abuelo – Tú y tu madre están cortadas por la misma tijera.

– Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

– Tomalo como quieras – dijo el abuelo quien se puso de pie dando por terminada la conversación – Vamonos Mei – prosiguió refiriéndose a la abuela quien lo siguió.

– Es claro que no lograremos introducir una pizca de sentido común en la cabeza de tu nieta – dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta.

– Adiós querida – dijo la abuela en tanto palmeaba la mejilla de Kaoru – te mandaré unas recetas caseras de nuestra cocinera, tienes que ganar algo de peso, estás muy delgada. Y por favor, no le des a la gente de qué hablar.

– Adiós abuela.

Los dos ancianos dejaron la habitación y a Kaoru sola y deprimida. Lo cierto es que aquella reunión había resultado mucho mejor de lo que ella había temido. Su abuelo era un lobo viejo y muy astuto, es claro que él había leído detrás de las malas intenciones del menor de los Okusen, y no quería participar en su juego, por lo que no lo complacería. Ella volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, mientras que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta. Se trataba de Kyoku quien entraba nuevamente a verificar si su plan había brindado frutos.

– Usted es un miserable– dijo Kaoru.

– Supongo que las cosas no han ido bien– comentó Kyoku casualmente.

– Han estado mejor de lo que usted planeó, eso es seguro – respondió Kaoru.

– ¿Por qué tiene usted que ser tan difícil? – preguntó Kyoku genuinamente intrigado.

En ese momento, él volvió a intentar tomarla por el brazo, pero algo en el cerebro de Kaoru estalló. Aquella situación había llegado demasiado lejos, todo lo malo que había estado esperando ya había sucedido, y no dejaría que las cosas escalaran a un peor nivel. En cuanto ella sintió la presión en su brazo, Kaoru se dió la vuelta y golpeó a Kyoku en la nariz con el dorso de su muñeca. Aquel era uno de los tantos elementos del judo introducidos por el estilo Kamiya Kashin. Kaoru vio sangre salir a borbotones, pero él no podía dejar de reir.

– Esta ha sido una gran tontería, señorita Kamiya– dijo Kyoku mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su sastre y trataba de detener la hemorragia. Kaoru miró su vestido blanco, así como el sastre blanco de kyoku, los dos habían quedado arruinados por el rojo de la sangre que contrastaba escandalosamente.

– Renuncio – dijo Kaoru – ya me harté de esto.

Kaoru salió de la casa sin siquiera recoger sus cosas. Ella ni siquiera prestó atención a los transeúntes que miraban a aquella chica loca correr con un traje occidental manchado de sangre. Finalmente, Kaoru entró al dojo, en donde encontró a Kenshin en el patio lavando la ropa.

– Ka- Kaoru– tartamudeó Kenshin horrorizado al verla. Fue entonces que ella comprendió que su aspecto debía ser patético. Su cola de caballo estaba nuevamente desecha, su rostro bañado en sudor, su vestido era el uniforme occidental con el que nunca se hubiera atrevido a salir de la casa Okusen, y además, se encontraba arruinado con gotas de la sangre de Kyoku.

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron por una fracción de segundo. Después, él caminó hacía el dojo. Kaoru sabía que nunca usaba su sable en la casa, pero no se apartaba más de unos metros de él, por lo que no la sorprendió verlo dirigirse hacía la entrada mientras que ceremoniosamente introducía la espada sin filo en su cinturón. Sus movimientos eran tan calmados que Kaoru sintió un feo estremecimiento en la columna

– Voy a salir – dijo en aquella voz profunda y calmada que Kaoru tanto temía.

– Kenshin – exclamó Kaoru interponiéndose en su camino, y temerosa de que fuera a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. – por favor no te vayas – pidió ella tomándole el cuello de la hakama.

– No me dejes – pidió Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos – por favor– La expresión de Kenshin se suavizó ligeramente.

– Tengo algo muy importante que contarte– dijo Kaoru.

– Estoy seguro de que así es – asintió Kenshin quien aún tenía aquel extraño brillo en los ojos que Kaoru asociaba a los peores momentos de sus batallas.

– Quiero una taza de té, por favor– dijo ella en la voz más dulce y lastimera que logró utilizar, si aquello no tenía efecto en Kenshin, nada lo haría. Él sonrió muy ligeramente, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y dijo:

– Entremos en la casa, yo te prepararé el té– dijo él mientras retiraba su espada de su cinturón.

Los dos entraron nuevamente a la casa en donde juntos se sentaron en frente de la mesa en donde solían almorzar.

– ¿Se encuentra herida, señorita Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin al ver las manchas de sangre en su ropa.

–Esta sangre no es mía –dijo Kaoru – sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el señor Okusen me colmara la paciencia.– concluyó.

Kaoru pudo ver el humor de Kenshin iluminarse al instante. Era curioso, pero aunque la mayoría de las personas decían que él era muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, ella había aprendido a leerlo como a un libro.

–Aún así, me gustaría que me comentará que fue lo que le sucedió el día de hoy, usted no se ve nada bien – dijo amablemente Kenshin.

–¿Me estás diciendo fea Kenshin?– preguntó Kaoru en broma y fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

– Realmente no es el momento, Kaoru– dijo Kenshin haciéndole entender que aún se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

– Que serio eres – se quejó Kaoru – bien, todo comenzó esta mañana durante la fiesta de primavera de los Okusen.

Kaoru narró los hechos sucedidos durante la mañana, lo cual no alivió la tensión de Kenshin, todo lo contrario. Él permaneció sentado con los puños sobre sus piernas, tan apretados, que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos, en tanto sus labios eran una fina línea en su rostro.

– Los ancianos que me esperaban en el estudio son mis abuelos – dijo Kaoru en cuanto llegó a ese punto de su relato.

– Pensé que la señorita Kaoru no tenía familia– dijo Kenshin.

– Si la tengo – aclaró Kaoru – pero es complicado.

– Mamá nació en una familia muy rica de Kobe, los Osakawa, siempre han tenido mucho dinero, y han sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantenerse en el lado ganador de la política de turno.

– ¿Tu perteneces a esa familia? – preguntó Kenshin.

– No del todo. Mamá renunció a su lugar dentro de la familia cuando aún era muy joven. Ella huyó a Tokio y comenzó a trabajar en una casa de té, fue allí que conoció a papá– explicó Kaoru – sin embargo, ellos siempre culparon a papá por la ruptura con la familia. Mis abuelos siempre creyeron que ella se marchó para casarse con papá, nunca entendieron que mamá no encajaba en aquel mundo.

– Mamá tan solo tiene otro hermano, pero él aún no tiene hijos, creo que ni siquiera se ha casado– dijo Kaoru.

– Eso quiere decir que si ellos restituyeran tu sitio en la familia, tú serías la única heredera de tu tío– dijo Kenshin seriamente.

– De ahí proviene todo el interés del señor Okusen en mí. Su familia es arrocera, y la mia tiene tierras, los arroceros necesitan tierras para producir, así de sencillo– comentó Kaoru.

– No quería que esto se supiera. El dinero atrae todo tipo de malas personas que no me interesa tener en mi vida – dijo Kaoru mirando a Kenshin con temor. Él sonrió amablemente.

– No te preocupes Kaoru, todos tenemos un par de cosas en nuestro pasado que queremos esconder – contestó Kenshin. Kaoru identificó de inmediato que estas palabras, habían sido las mismas que ella le dijo cuando él temía que lo expulsaría de su casa tras enterarse que era Battousai.

– Tienes razón.

Kaoru se dejó caer pesadamente de espaldas hacía el tatami mientras observaba el techo del dojo que evidentemente necesitaba una buena reparación. De repente, sintió que Kenshin se acostaba junto a ella, imitando su posición.

– No debiste haber sufrido todo aquello sola – dijo Kenshin – no está bien que padezcas tú sola con tus problemas, mientras la gente que te quiere te ve sin poder ayudarte.

– Tiene gracia que tu lo digas – se quejó Kaoru – aprendí del maestro– dijo. Kenshin entendió su indirecta, ya que volteó su rostro en su dirección.

– Supongo que no siempre he sido justo contigo, ¿No es así, Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin.

– No – dijo Kaoru acostándose de lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

– Creo que siempre quieres protegerme y por eso tomas decisiones por mi, sin confiar en mi criterio, en lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, o soportar– dijo Kaoru.

– Estoy tan acostumbrado a perder, que no quiero seguir perdiendo más– contestó Kenshin.

Kaoru no contestó. Ella se volvió a dejar caer sobre el tatami, mientras que miraba a Kenshin, y fue entonces que comprendió la vulnerabilidad de aquel hombre que se ubicaba junto a ella. Un hombre que solo tenía una herramienta para enfrentarse a los horrores del mundo, la que desafortunadamente ya estaba perdiendo su utilidad. Lentamente, ella se levantó y se ubicó sobre su pecho. Kaoru estaba segura de que él la apartaría gracias a lo íntimo de la situación. Sin embargo, su reacción fue diferente, él pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y juntos guardaron silencio, concentrados en la presencia del otro.

* * *

Hola a todos, otro capítulo más. Este capítulo es prácticamente puro material nuevo, casi nada sucedía en el fic original, o sí sucedía era de una forma muy pero muy diferente, está casi irreconocible.

La verdad es que estoy muy inspirada, estoy teniendo uno de esos "episodios" obsesivos compulsivos. Aunque también lo hago porque estoy deprimida y necesito distraerme, tuve que cancelar planes muy pero muy importantes gracias a todo ese asunto del coronavirus, solo esperó que mi aerolínea me devuelva el dinero.

Espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier comentario es bien recibido, adiós.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Kaoru Tanuki**: Gracias nuevamente por el review. Me causa curiosidad una frase que dijiste, porque estaba en la versión anterior de este fic. Supongo que ese es el conflicto del personaje de Kenshin en el manga y en la serie (sobre todo en la serie), Kenshin se comporta de manera egoísta, pero no es lo suficientemente egoísta, él quiere a Kaoru, pero no se encuentra en buenos términos con sus propios deseos, no es capaz de llevar a término lo que él verdaderamente quiere, y eso a fin de cuentas termina lastimando a Kaoru. Respecto a Kyoku, ¿qué puedo decir? tengo una debilidad por los villanos.

**Judith94**: Gracias por el review. Je je je, yo siempre contesto los reviews, me encanta interactuar, y muchas veces los comentarios me dan ideas para otros fics, o claridad sobre ciertos personajes, sobre lo otro Kenshin o que Kaoru va a ceder al final… no puedo decir nada porque Spoiler.

**EssV**: Hola, gracias por el review, Siiiiiiii, vi el trailer de las películas de Junichuu, se ven geniales. En realidad, ahí comenzó mi renovada obsesión con Kenshin, porque encontré el trailer en youtube.

**AbiTaisho**: gracias por dejar el review, y por incluirme en tus categorías, ¿verdad que sí? él realmente la quería muchísimo, era especialmente evidente en el manga.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

**[El Trabajo de Kaoru] **

.

.

.

.

**[Capítulo 5]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru no recordaba haber visto a Kenshin tan contento y satisfecho consigo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Recuerdas qué me dijiste que dejarías el trabajo en la casa de los Okusen si te conseguía un trabajo que pagara igual de bien por unas horas? – preguntó Kenshin alegremente.

– Lo recuerdo– respondió Kaoru en tanto le servía una taza de té a Yahiko y a Kenshin.

– Pues lo hice, sé de alguien que necesita una buena mesera en una casa de té– dijo Kenshin.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Kaoru emocionada.

– Sí – dijo – pero eso no es todo, yo también encontré una especie de trabajo.

– ¡Bien por tí, Kenshin!– exclamó Yahiko alegremente.

– Todo empezó hace un par de semanas cuando la señorita Kaoru, en un terrible y desagradable ataque de terquedad, no quiso dejar la casa Okusen. Yo estaba muy preocupado, por lo que le pregunté a la señora Hotaru, quien nos vende el pescado que comemos, si conocía de algún trabajo disponible para una mujer joven. – comenzó a narrar Kenshin.

– Lo cierto es que yo tuve mejor suerte que Kaoru, ya que conseguí un trabajo en una pescadería local, ayudaré a preparar el pescado para la venta de la noche, no es un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero es un ingreso fijo– continuó – finalmente la vecina, que también es amiga mía, me comentó que en la casa de té al lado de la pescadería necesitan una mesera, y sé que la señorita Kaoru es la persona perfecta para ello.

– Oh, Kenshin, eso es maravilloso – dijo alegremente Kaoru quien no pudo resistirse a abrazar fuertemente a Kenshin.

– No hagan eso aquí, busquen un cuarto o algo así – se quejó Yahiko.

– No puedo creer que por una simple broma hayas decidido buscarme un trabajo– dijo Kaoru.

– Es como usted dice señorita Kaoru, yo siempre me tomo las cosas muy pero muy en serio – respondió Kenshin descaradamente.

– No me lo restriegues en la cara, Kenshin.

– No iba a perder la oportunidad, señorita Kaoru.

No habían pasado más que un par de días desde que Kaoru salió de la casa de los Okusen para no volver a poner un pié en ella cuando Keiko le llevó la ropa y los implementos personales que dejó olvidados. Kaoru le agradeció silenciosamente por no hacer ninguna pregunta y aceptar la situación con un silencioso entendimiento. Por otro lado, su relación con Kenshin nunca había sido más cercana y ahora tenían no solo un ingreso, sino dos.

Por supuesto, el trabajo de Kenshin no estaba tan bien pago como el de Kaoru, ya que el de ella era de tiempo completo, mientras que él tan sólo lo requerían unas pocas horas. Pero aquello no importaba, pues finalmente parecían lograr un poco de estabilidad en sus vidas. Kaoru había visto en Kenshin miradas perdidas en su dirección, ojos cargados de anhelo, e intentos de caricias enmascaradas como simples muestras de amistad. Ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo cambiara entre los dos.

Kaoru salió de su trabajo un jueves por la tarde. Ella solía disfrutar de la vista del puerto cercano, y de los barcos que llegaban por la bahía. Los barcos extranjeros se ubicaban a lo largo de toda la bahía. Era casi imposible pensar que aquel Japón fuera el mismo de hace años. De repente, ella sintió una mano que ligeramente la tocaba en el hombro.

– ¿Señorita Kamiya? – preguntó el desconocido. Kaoru se dio vuelta lentamente, y se encontró con el señor Terrier.

– Buenas tardes, señor – dijo Kaoru.

– Que placer volver a verla. Escuché que renunció – dijo el señor Terrier.

– Así es – respondió Kaoru.

– Es una lástima, usted me agrada.

– Gracias.

– ¿Se encuentra trabajando en este momento? porque si no lo está haciendo, podría venir a trabajar en mi negocio – le propuso Terrier.

– Me temo que no – respondió Kaoru – en este momento estoy trabajando en una casa de té.

– Entiendo– asintió el señor Terrier quien miró hacía los lados asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchaba.

– Señorita Kamiya – volvió a empezar Terrier quien parecía precavido, como si se encontrara pisando en terrenos muy delicados– escuché un rumor algo extraño en la casa Okusen, un rumor sobre usted, no deseo ser entrometido, pero realmente me causa mucha curiosidad.

– Adelante, pregunte – lo animó Kaoru quien estaba segura de que le preguntaría acerca de Kenshin.

– ¿Es cierto que usted pertenece al clan Osakawa? – preguntó. Kaoru se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

– Es cierto, pero no se engañe, mi lado de la familia nunca estuvo en buenos términos con ellos– explicó Kaoru quien ya sabía lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser que otra persona inconveniente se enterara de este hecho.

– Oh, vaya – exclamó Terrier sorprendido – Hydeioshi es uno de mis acreedores, él es un tipo verdaderamente estricto, nunca me hubiera imaginado que ustedes son familia.

– Él es mi tío – aclaró Kaoru quien consideró que aquella era una maravillosa pieza de información, teniendo en cuenta que los Okusen dependían de Terrier.

– Ahora que usted lo menciona, son muy parecidos, los dos tienen esos ojos azules, el cabello negro, hasta la forma del rostro es parecida– comentó – escuché que todo el clan está de visita en la ciudad, e incluso vi a sus abuelos en la fiesta de primavera en casa de los Okusen.

– Yo también los ví, fue el último día que trabajé en la casa Okusen– dijo Kaoru. Terrier debió conectar los puntos, ya que dejó salir una suave risa cargada de ironía.

– Le juro que él no se comporta así siempre, es como le dije, usted tuvo la poca fortuna de atraer su lado malo – dijo refiriéndose a Kyoku.

– Afortunadamente, ya pude dejar esa casa, y tengo la firme ilusión de no volver a ver al señor Okusen.

– Señorita Kaoru – dijo Kenshin quien se acercó a ella y al señor Terrier. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había venido a hacer en primer lugar. La idea era encontrarse con Kenshin, ya que los dos irían a cenar luego de salir de trabajar.

– Hola, Kenshin – dijo ella animada.

Kaoru presentó rápidamente al señor Terrier, antes de que ella y Kenshin continuarán su camino. La noche fue tranquila, y la comida del puerto satisfactoria. Kaoru no podía dejar en las palabras de Terrier, pues Kyoku habría ganado mucho más de lo que ella había pensado con una posible unión con la familia Osakawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru llegó a su trabajo al día siguiente con mucho mejor humor que el usual. Tras trabajar por tres meses seguidos, ya había logrado pagar todas sus deudas, y limpiar sus cuentas en los diferentes negocios de la ciudad, sin mencionar que el ingreso de Kenshin representaba una verdadero lujo, aunque no fuera tan alto como el de ella.

– Kaoru – llamó la dueña de la casa de té donde trabajaba – ¿Podrías venir un momento? necesito hablar contigo.– Kaoru asintió y la siguió hacía la parte de atrás del negocio, en donde ella la esperaba.

– Kaoru, no he tenido problemas contigo, la verdad estoy bastante feliz con tu trabajo – comenzó la mujer cada vez más nerviosa, por lo que Kaoru tuvo un feo presentimiento. – pero el negocio no marcha bien, y tu eres la última trabajadora que contraté, y no creo que sea justo con las trabajadoras más antiguas que…

– Lo entiendo – dijo Kaoru tranquilamente – No hay ningún problema, entiendo que son tiempos difíciles para todos.

– Realmente lo siento, Kaoru.

Kaoru también lo sentía, ella tomó sus cosas y se marchó de la casa de té hacía el dojo, en donde para su sorpresa, encontró a Kenshin, quien se ofreció a servirle una taza de té. Ella esperó un poco, pues aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle lo que había sucedido.

– Kaoru, hay algo que debo contarle – comenzó Kenshin.

– Déjame adivinar, te despidieron sin ninguna explicación aparente.

– Si.

Los dos compartieron una mirada y permanecieron en silencio. Era evidente que tenían el mismo presentimiento. Sin embargo, Kaoru trató de sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza, probablemente, ella estaba saltando a conclusiones apresuradas, era demasiado pronto como para sospechar que Kyoku Okusen se encontraba detrás de los eventos del día.

– Que mala suerte tenemos – dijo Kenshin quien tomó un sorbo de su té, y dejándole claro que él también pensaba que era demasiado pronto para sospechar que algo malo sucedía.

– Si, que mala suerte asintió Kaoru.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, pronto las sospechas se transformaron en certidumbres. Kaoru apenas podía conseguir hablar con los dueños de los negocios, y si tenía la suerte de conseguir un trabajo, este no duraba más que unos días. Pero, si su situación era mala, la de Kenshin era verdaderamente catastrófica, ya que ni siquiera accedían a conocerlo.

– Es una suerte que hubiéramos podido pagar nuestras deudas antes de que esto comenzara a suceder. – dijo Kenshin quien la acompañaba en la mesa del comedor, en tanto los dos revisaban las cuentas y el dinero existente.

– Tenemos lo suficiente, pero esto está comenzando a alarmarme.

– Debería dejarme intentar hablar con ese caballero, Kaoru – dijo Kenshin.

– Kenshin, no podemos estar seguros– respondió Kaoru– No podemos ir a la casa de Kyoku Okusen a gritarle que él es el culpable de todos nuestros problemas cuando no tenemos ninguna prueba.

– Tienes razón – aceptó Kenshin – lo cierto es que no me sorprende que nadie quiera conocerme, si yo fuera ellos, yo tampoco desearía tener relación alguna con Battousai el destajador.

– Kenshin – suspiró Kaoru exasperada – ya hemos hablado de esto.

– Espera un momento, Kaoru – la interrumpió Kenshin quien se veía algo molesto – sé que para tí no es relevante lo que sucedió en mi pasado, pero no puedes pretender que para otros no lo sea. Quiero que lo pienses bien, quiero que te pongas en el sitio de una persona normal, que nunca ha tenido nada que ver con batallas y violencia.

– Los otros no importan…

– Sí importan, y no podemos seguir pretendiendo que no es así – dijo Kenshin firmemente y sin levantar la voz – Tokio está plagado de rumores acerca de nosotros.

Kaoru se sorprendió por aquello. Ella no tenía la menor idea de que Kenshin estuviera al tanto de todos aquellos rumores y habladurías, y por lo visto, a él le importaban mucho más que a Kaoru.

– No tenía la menor idea de que tu supieras acerca de esos rumores– dijo Kaoru.

– Claro que lo sé, Kaoru, ni siquiera yo soy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta– dijo– pero no puedo culpar a esa gente, para ellos no soy más que una especie de pervertido, que vive con una chica diez años menor que él, mientras abusa de su hospitalidad y le crea toda clase de peligros con gente muy poderosa.

– Eso no es cierto.

– Los dos sabemos que no lo es – continuó Kenshin tranquilamente – o por lo menos eso quiero creer.

– No lo es – aseguró Kaoru quien tomó la mano de Kenshin sobre la mesa.

– Lo lamento, señorita Kaoru, no me siento bien– dijo tristemente Kenshin retirando su mano de su alcance y marchándose de la habitación.

Kaoru sólo pudo verlo marchar, sintiéndose incapaz de entender la preocupación de Kenshin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La situación se tornó tan desesperada que Kaoru decidió recurrir a su último contacto, uno tan valioso, que ella no quería usarlo sin razón alguna. El dueño de la casa de té en la que había trabajado su mamá cuando llegó a Tokio era anciano, pero aún tenía su negocio abierto al público. Ella tenía preciosos recuerdos de aquel lugar, ya que su mamá y su papá siempre serían bienvenidos allí.

Kaoru solicitó trabajo, y lo consiguió sin dudar. Para su tranquilidad, nada sucedió por dos tranquilas semanas. Ella había dejado la casa Okusen hacía un mes y medio, y aún tenía la misma sensación de expectativa que solía tener cuando trabajaba allá, sentía como si algo catastrófico fuera a suceder en cualquier momento.

– Kaoru – dijo el anciano dueño de la casa de té. – Por favor ¿Podrías acompañarme a la parte de atrás?

Kaoru lo siguió. Ella conocía el guión tan bien que no necesitaba mayor explicación para conocer hacia dónde se dirigía la historia.

– Kaoru, has sido una excelente trabajadora, pero…

– Señor Adami – lo interrumpió Kaoru – sé perfectamente hacia dónde va esta conversación.

– Lo lamento.

– No lo haga, por favor – pidió Kaoru amablemente – sólo quiero saber la verdad, se lo ruego.

– Kaoru– suspiró el anciano.

– Por favor.

– Unos hombres vinieron hace unos días. Yo tengo una nieta, y no puedo ponerla en … lo lamento Kaoru– dijo el anciano.

Esta era toda la confirmación que Kaoru necesitaba.

Kaoru regresó al dojo, con aquel sentimiento de pérdida que se había vuelto tan familiar en ella, y nuevamente se sentó junto con Kenshin a evaluar la situación, mientras que Yahiko aún se encontraba trabajando en el Akabeko. Ella no podía dejar de pensar que era realmente patético que un niño tuviera mejor capacidad de generar ingresos que ellos dos juntos.

– Te dije que todo esto era mi culpa – comentó Kaoru tras una incómoda pausa.

– No es tu culpa, Kyoku Okusen tiene la culpa – dijo Kenshin molesto. – deberías dejar que le haga una visita.

– Lo que menos necesitamos son más problemas– dijo Kaoru. – y no quiero darle excusas para que trate de herirme más de lo que ya ha hecho.

– Esta situación no puede extenderse por siempre – respondió Kenshin.

– Él eventualmente se cansará – respondió Kaoru quien sonaba más confiada de lo que se sentía.

– Hoy fuí a ver al comandante Kawaji – anunció Kenshin.

– Ya hablamos de esto, Kenshin, esa es una pésima idea– dijo Kaoru.

– No importa si es una mala idea, lo importante es que no logré hablar con él – dijo Kenshin – no accedió a recibirme.

– ¿Q-Qué?– tartamudeó Kaoru sorprendida. Ella sabía que si las cosas habían llegado a ese punto era por qué se encontraban fuera de control. Kenshin era lo más cercano a un héroe de guerra para el gobierno Meiji. Sus hazañas como espadachín no habían concluido durante el fin de la era Tokugawa, en el último año él había prestado servicios invaluables al gobierno.

– Ellos no pueden – murmuró Kaoru – ellos te deben tanto…

– Aparentemente, le deben más al señor Okusen – dijo Kenshin con un deje de molestia, pero sin perder la compostura – pero las cosas no acabaron allí. Me encontré con Saito, pensé que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pero me equivoqué, lo único que sé es que se divirtió mucho informándome que la chica del dojo Kamiya tenía más problemas de los que parecía, y que al parecer, tenemos enemigos muy importantes.

– No puede ser posible– murmuró Kaoru.

– Kaoru… – empezó Kenshin cuidadosamente, como si cometiera una imprudencia – si no quieres que yo intervenga, podrías hablar con tu tío acerca de ese occidental que…

– ¡No!– dijo Kaoru tajantemente.

– Es tu familia, ellos podrían ayudarte

– ¡He dicho que no!– repitió Kaoru – y eso está fuera de discusión.

– Eres irrazonable – dijo Kenshin.

– Y tú no confías en mí– respondió Kaoru – es un precio sería demasiado alto, y yo no estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

Kaoru se levantó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero Kenshin se adelantó y regresó con un gran paquete entre sus manos. Al parecer, se trataba del cartero.

– No sé quién pudo mandarte esto, pero huele verdaderamente mal – dijo Kenshin mientras ponía el paquete sobre la mesa.

Kaoru abrió el paquete muy lentamente y descubrió que se trataba de un enorme pez. El olor era terrible, pero ella se sobrepuso rápidamente. Después, tomó la carta que acompañaba al paquete y la abrió:

_Señorita Kamiya:_

_Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero quería mandarle un presente,_

_Sin duda en principio contemplé la idea de enviarle otra botella_

_De perfume, pero considerando que las cosas no marchan_

_Bien en su casa últimamente, preferí mandarle algo menos romántico,_

_Pero más útil. Se que estos momentos deben ser tiempos difíciles_

_Así que aspiro que este regalo la haga reconsiderar mi oferta. Sería el_

_Momento adecuado para un si ¿no lo cree?_

_Atentamente: Kyoku Okusen_

Ella sintió su respiración correr más y más rápido, al punto que ella no estaba segura si el aire realmente estaba entrando a sus pulmones. En aquel momento, su visión se volvió oscura y la habitación desapareció frente a ella.

– ¡Kaoru! – gritó Kenshin antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

Kaoru despertó en los brazos de Kenshin quien, al parecer, había evitado su caída. Ella miró alrededor, la habitación era la misma, y tanto el pescado como la carta seguían justo donde ella los había dejado, fue entonces que comprendió que no había tardado en recuperar el conocimiento.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Kenshin con suavidad. Kaoru sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos, por lo que se levantó rápidamente.

– ¿Leíste esa carta?

– Sí – respondió Kenshin. Ella no pudo evitar sollozar mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntó Kaoru.

– Iré a hablar con él en este preciso momento – dijo Kenshin calmadamente a pesar de que se encontraba furioso, ya que el mismo brillo extraño hacía presencia en sus ojos una vez más.

– No– negó Kaoru.

– Está vez no pienso detenerme – contestó Kenshin muy seriamente quien ya estaba introduciendo su espada sin filo en su cinturón.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó Kaoru en voz baja, mientras se sentía palidecer – Lo único que vas a ocasionar son más problemas.

– ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – dijo Kenshin en aquel tono grave pero calmado en el que había transcurrido aquella conversación.

– Nada– respondió – aceptaré su propuesta y todo esto terminará.

Kaoru dijo aquellas palabras guiada por la emoción del momento, sin terminar de convencerse de ninguna de ellas, ya que algo le decía que nada terminaría si se casaba con Kyoku Okusen, sólo pasaría a estar atrapada permanentemente en su red. De repente, la expresión de Kenshin pasó de seria y mortal a una expresión de horror.

– No, Kaoru, te lo ruego – murmuró en voz baja. Cargada de emoción, Kaoru se aproximó a él y puso sus manos en su pecho.

– ¿Porqué no? – preguntó Kaoru quien necesitaba oír ciertas palabras salir de los labios de Kenshin. Ella necesitaba saber que todo su sacrificio verdaderamente estaba sirviendo para algo, que sus sentimientos no iban al vacío.

– ¿Porqué no? – repitió, pero él perrmaceció en silencio. Kenshin la miró a los ojos, con expresión aún cargada de pánico. Él no respondió, tan solo tomó sus muñecas, las apartó y se marchó de la habitación.

Kaoru sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoku Okusen siempre había pensado que era un hombre paciente, pues esa era una cualidad que todo el mundo señalaba en su personalidad. Sin embargo, todo el asunto de Kaoru Kamiya le estaba comenzando a poner los nervios de punta. Él había gastado una pequeña fortuna en sobornos e información, pero no obtenía ningún resultado. En aquel momento, Terrier Soule entró en su estudio y se sentó en la silla justo frente a su escritorio.

– Hola. Por lo que veo, has vuelto a cambiar de mucama – comentó casualmente Kyoku – parece que no puedes conservar a ninguna.

– Te dije que no era fácil encontrar personal – respondió Kyoku – las chicas de esta ciudad suelen sentirse intimidadas por las costumbres occidentales.

– La Señorita Kamiya no parecía hacerlo– comentó Terrier mientras tomaba un adorno que descansaba en su mesa y comenzaba a juguetear con él.

– La señorita Kamiya verdaderamente necesitaba el dinero, por lo que no se hubiera atrevido a quejarse por esa tontería– respondió de mala manera Kyoku. Él estaba harto de pensar en ella todo el tiempo, lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien la trajera a la conversación.

– La ví hace un mes, me dijo que trabajaba en una casa de té– dijo Terrier. Kyoku ya sabía a cuál de ellas se refería, pero decidió guardar silencio acerca de sus "actividades alternas" ya que sabía a la perfección que su amigo no las aprobaría. Él podía llegar a ser demasiado suave en algunos asuntos.

– No sé qué le hiciste, pero no se encontraba contenta, es más, me dijo que esperaba no tener que volver a verte en lo que le quedaba de vida– comentó Terrier como si encontrara aquello muy divertido.

– Creo que lo arruinaste, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella – comentó Terrier – además iba con un sujeto extraño, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla, y llevaba una espada. Si no estoy mal, las espadas están prohibidas, así que estaría quebrantando la ley ¿No es verdad?

– No sabía que supieras tanto de espadas japonesas – respondió Kyoku con un deje de desprecio.

– Me lo dijo mi guardaespaldas.

– El nombre del sujeto no importa, lo verdaderamente importante es su apodo: Battousai el Destajador. Por su puesto, esta información no puede salir de esta oficina – advirtió Kyoku.

– Por su puesto que no lo hará.

– Battousai era el asesino estrella del ejército del que hoy en día es el gobierno Meiji, es el mejor espadachín de aquellos tiempos, y al parecer, lo sigue siendo – comentó Kyoku mientras pensaba en el famoso Kenshin Himura.

Él había supuesto que en cuanto las cosas se comenzaran a poner difíciles en el dojo Kamiya, el espadachín dejaría a Kaoru en paz, pero el sujeto había resultado ser mucho más inconveniente de lo que inicialmente había planeado. No entendía sus razones para permanecer en aquella casa aunque las cosas se vieran tan oscuras para él, y que Kyoku le había dado el mismo tratamiento que a Kaoru.

Era claro que los sentimientos de Kaoru y del espadachín debían ser fuertes él uno por el otro, y fue en aquel momento que él tuvo una idea. Kyoku no le dio importancia a qué Terrier siguiera hablando de algún tema sin importancia. Él sacó de su gaveta un informe que uno de sus agentes había transcrito para él, se trataba de un documento escrito por un policía de nombre Goro Fujita

[…] sobre Battusai pesan cada una de las vidas que finalizó en el pasado. Él no las ve como necesarias para el país, él piensa que son simples crímenes. Este idealismo desmedido y la incapacidad de mirar hacía el futuro, están arruinando su vida.

Posiblemente ese es el factor que lo aleja de la señorita Kamiya. Él parece vivir su vida como si ya estuviera muerto, y no quiere que se la asocie a alguien como él, que a futuro pudiera traer problemas[…]"

Kyoku sonrió, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de explotar aquello.

* * *

Hola a todos, otro capítulo más, comienza el fin de semana, lo que significa tiempo libre. Muchas gracias por agregarme a sus categorías. lo cierto es que cuando comencé a escribir este fic me pareció que no habían suficientes escenas entre Kaoru y Kenshin, pero creo que este capitulo lo compensa con creces, si lo notan, este capítulo prácticamente les pertenece a los dos.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**KaoruTanuki**: Gracias por tu review.

gracias por el comentario respecto al viaje la verdad es que estoy súper triste por ese asunto, aunque entiendo que es por nuestra salud, y yo iba a viajar a España, con dos adultas mayores, así que eso sería exponerlas, :( ya hablé con la aerolínea, resulta que sí me van a devolver el dinero. Solo espero que no se arruinen las vacaciones de semana santa, se está rumoreando que la alcaldesa de mi ciudad quiere cerrar las fronteras, eso sería lo último que me faltaría :(

Me encantó tu interpretación respecto a Okusen, cuando dices que él sería el único que podría herirla, es una interpretación que yo no había pensado pero completamente acertada con el personaje, de veras me encantó. Respecto a Kenshin, creo que el personaje en sí tiene esta vibra, es exasperante a ratos, pero es complejo, y aunque entendemos sus sentimientos es difícil compartirlos. Es claro que Kenshin debe tener alguna condición mental como consecuencia de la guerra, y esto hace que las cosas con él sean más difíciles. Respecto a la familia de Kaoru, debo confesar que esto viene del fic original, nunca quise que ellos terminaran siendo los malos, creo que la historia era muy telenovelesca como para empeorarlo.

**Tamashitsumo**: Hola, Gracias por dejar comentario, la verdad es que Kenshin es una historia que a mí también me encanta, es tan buena que la siguen adaptando y no envejece con el paso del tiempo. Respecto a Kenshin y Kaoru, muchas gracias, realmente me he esforzado mucho con sus personajes, por lo que me hace muy feliz que la gente lo note, en especial con Kenshin.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

**[El Trabajo de Kaoru]**

.

.

.

**[Capítulo 6]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaoru se dedicó a fingir que nada había pasado entre los dos. Ella aún se encontraba molesta con Kenshin, pero se decía una y otra vez que aquello era un error, si él no sentía nada por ella, no podía forzarlo. Los sentimientos no funcionan de esa manera, no podía obligar a Kenshin a quererla. Lo cierto era que ella tampoco podía pedirle que se fuera. Él había adoptado al dojo Kamiya como si fuera su hogar y sería casi cruel hacerlo.

Lo cierto era que Kaoru no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte, ella siempre estuvo segura de que él la quería. Y por otra, esto sólo la hacía dudar. No importaba cual fuese la respuesta, lo cierto era que Kenshin no se hallaba dispuesto a aceptar sus sentimientos por ella. Kaoru siguió en el mismo tren de pensamientos mientras que barría el piso del dojo. De repente. el sonido de la puerta la alertó, alguien llegaba a visitarlos.

– Yo abriré la puerta – dijo Kenshin quien cruzó el jardín a toda velocidad. Kaoru no pudo dejar de notar que llevaba la espada en el cinto.

– Buenos días– dijo formalmente una mujer de unos cuarenta años mientras hacía una formal reverencia. Kaoru la reconoció al instante, era la dama de compañía de su abuela. Y como era de esperarse, la anciana no tardó en aparecer detrás de la mujer.

– Buen día Joven – saludó la anciana – busco a Kaoru Kamiya ¿Está ella en casa?.

– S-si señora – asintió Kenshin en tanto la dejaba pasar.

Kaoru se percató de lo mucho que desentonaba su abuela con el paisaje. Aquel dojo había sido construido para dar cabida a avejentados samurais, o jóvenes y sudorosos aprendices. Su fina abuela, quien pertenecía a una de las líneas lejanas de la familia imperial, que había crecido en poco menos que un palacio, para pasar a casarse con uno de los más ricos comerciantes del japón, no cabía en aquel lugar.

– Hola abuela – dijo Kaoru formalmente mientras hacía una reverencia.

– Hola querida – contestó la anciana cuya expresión pasó de ser simplemente formal a cargada de alegría. De repente, su abuela le dedicó una nueva mirada a Kenshin, cómo si antes no lo hubiese notado, y Kaoru pudo detectar algo parecido al miedo pasando momentáneamente por los ojos de la mujer.

– ¿Quieren tomar una taza de té? – invitó Kaoru amablemente, con el fin de que su abuela y su dama de compañía dejarán de mirar a Kenshin de aquella manera.

– Por su puesto, Hirumi y yo estamos ansiosas, podremos tomarlo con los dulces occidentales que te traje – dijo su abuela alegremente.

– ¿Kenshin, sería mucha molestia?

– Claro que no– respondió él tranquilamente.

– Gracias.

Kenshin se marchó, mientras que su abuela lo miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento, Kaoru recordó las palabras del espadachín, lo cierto era que si ella se ponía en el lugar de su abuela, aquella situación era patética. Kenshin era mucho mayor que ella, tenía apariencia propia de un samurai, un pasado convulso, y encima de todo, llevaba el sable mientras se encontraba en casa.

– Kenshin – lo detuvo Kaoru tomándolo del brazo – por favor, no uses esa espada en frente de ellas, las estás poniendo nerviosas – murmuró Kaoru en voz muy baja en el oído de Kenshin.

– Lo sé, lo lamento, pensé que se trataba de otra persona – contestó Kenshin.

Una vez se encontraron solas en la sala principal de la casa, su abuela sirvió el té y comenzó a hablar animadamente, mientras desempacaba los dulces extranjeros que había traído, así como un par de kimonos que le compró a Kaoru. En momentos como aquellos, ella deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con su abuela, hasta que recordaba por qué su mamá se había alejado en primer lugar.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra el abuelo? – preguntó.

– Bien… – respondió la anciana nerviosa – Hirumi, ¿podrías darnos un momento? – la dama de compañía asintió y salió de la habitación.

– Kaoru, él está muy preocupado por tí, esto es una locura. Ese hombre tiene un aspecto terrible– dijo su abuela alarmada, por lo que Kaoru rió con ganas.

– Kenshin no es tan feo, abuela.

– Sabes a los que me refiero, deberías dejar de tomarte todo en broma.

– No me casaré con Kyoku Okusen, si eso es lo que quieres, abuela – dijo Kaoru.

– Oh no, por su puesto que no – negó su abuela – eso ya lo hemos hablado con tu abuelo y hay algo en ese muchacho que no nos agrada, pero hay tantos buenos chicos, y podrías ir a vivir a Kobe con nosotros.

– Abuela… – comenzó Kaoru. Ella escuchó a la anciana, aquella parte de sus conversaciones siempre eran iguales, al principio, Kaoru parecía ser la irrazonable, la terca, la persona que simplemente no quería volver a los brazos de una familia amorosa hasta que…

– Tu abuelo conoció a alguien muy interesante, y no es Kyoku Okusen. Si tu se lo permites, él podría tener planes muy importantes para tí – dijo su abuela.

– No, gracias, abuela.

Tanto Kaoru, como su madre antes de ella, sabían lo que tendrían que soportar si regresaban a Kobe. La mamá de Kaoru siempre le contaba acerca del difícil matrimonio de su abuela, y ninguna de las dos había accedido a renunciar a su libertad a cambio de ello. Sin embargo, ellas nunca habían tenido que pasar hambre, si bien era cierto los Kamiya no eran ricos, nunca se vieron en aprietos tales como los que enfrentaba Kaoru, y fue en aquel momento en que a ella no le pareció tan descabellada la propuesta de la anciana.

– Me rompes el corazón, tu mamá también lo hizo– dijo su abuela – Hydeioshi era el flamante heredero de tu abuelo, pero ella era mi bebé, mi niña.

– Abuela, me gusta mi vida en este dojo– se defendió Kaoru – aunque últimamente se ha vuelto muy caótica.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

Kaoru evaluó la situación, no sabía si debía contarle o no. Finalmente, ella comenzó a narrar uno a uno los hechos del último mes, incluyendo aquellos que habían afectado a Kenshin, después de todo, él también era una víctima más en aquel asunto. Su abuela parecía cada vez más molesta y alterada conforme ella avanzaba en su historia.

– No puedo creerlo– murmuró la anciana – y pensar que el señor Okusen no me parecía tan desagradable como a tí y a tu abuelo, si lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera dejado traerme a esta casa, pensé que solo me hacía un favor porque Hydeioshi y tu abuelo estaban demasiado ocupados como para hacerlo.

– ¿Él te trajo a esta casa? – preguntó Kaoru alarmada.

– Si, él se ofreció a hacerlo, en realidad, fue idea suya– dijo la anciana.

– ¿Te dijo que quería, abuela? – preguntó ella preocupada.

– No

– Es muy extraño – dijo Kaoru. Ella se despidió de su abuela, y juntas dejaron la habitación.

– Cuidate querida, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, tú sabes que a pesar de todo estaremos ahí si lo necesitas– dijo maternalmente. Kaoru se limitó a asentir y a decir un simple "gracias abuela" mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que aquello realmente implicaba. Kaoru sabía que cualquier ayuda sería demasiado cara. Fué en aquel momento en que ella se percató de que Kenshin observaba toda la conversación mientras terminaba el pasillo que ella había dejado a medio barrer.

– Así que esa era tu abuela – empezó Kenshin mientras que se acercaba a ella.

– La misma– dijo Kaoru.

–parece agradable, y parece quererte mucho– comentó Kenshin.

– Oh, por favor, no creas que no sé hacia dónde vas con esta conversación, Kenshin– se quejó Kaoru dándole la espalda y disponiéndose para marcharse de allí.

–Kaoru– empezó nuevamente Kenshin mientras la perseguía por el pasillo.

– No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra – gritó Kaoru, pero él seguía sin perder su omnipresente compostura. Kaoru entró a su habitación. Ella aún dictaba clases en el dojo Maekawa dos veces por semana, así que tenía que cambiarse para asistir.

– Aunque no quieras escucharme, tu sabes que lo te voy a decir es la verdad. No entiendo por qué permaneces aquí, Kaoru, cuando tienes una familia que te quiere, y podría darte una cómoda vida– dijo Kenshin a través de los paneles.

– ¿Realmente tienes tantas ganas de que me vaya a Kobe, Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru mientras abría nuevamente el panel, ya completamente cambiada.

– Sabes muy bien que ese no es el problema – dijo Kenshin – lo que menos deseo es alejarme de tu lado, Kaoru– ella se sintió sonrojarse al escuchar aquello.

– No conoces a mi familia, como yo lo hago, Kenshin– dijo Kaoru – no trates de tomar decisiones por mí, tú crees que no soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

– Aún eres muy joven…

– Tu no eres ni mi padre, ni mi esposo, ni mi tutor, y aunque lo fueras, este es mi problema. Tú nos los conoces cómo lo hago yo– dijo Kaoru, y por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, vió a Kenshin herido por sus palabras.

– Tengo que irme – continuó Kaoru.

– Que tengas suerte– respondió Kenshin quien dio media vuelta y se marchó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La abuela de Kaoru Kamiya no había sido la mitad de complaciente con Kyoku cuando él la recogió en la puerta del dojo Kamiya, que cuando la había dejado unas cuantas horas antes. Él no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella le habría contado algo acerca de todas sus maniobras para hacer que Kaoru aceptara su propuesta.

– No entiendo porqué ese hombre horrible tiene que llevar esa espada en la casa, podría herir a alguien con ella – le murmuró la anciana a su dama de compañía, quien asintió en una manera reprobatoria.

– Tal vez intuyó que existía peligro cerca, Mei-sama – dijo la mujer – un samurai que conocí cuando era niña me dijo que había espadachines tan hábiles, que tenían una especie de sexto sentido que les indicaba cuando el peligro se encontraba cerca de ellos.

En ese momento, la anciana levantó su mirada de su dama de compañía y le dedicó una expresión cargada de desconfianza. Por su puesto, si Kaoru le había contado lo que él se encontraba haciendo, ella ya debía saber que él era la persona a la que Kenshin Himura había sentido. Después de todo, Mei Osakawa no pretendía herir a su adorada nieta. La familia solo quería que regresara para que ella cumpliera los deberes que tenía con su clan, y por supuesto, que tuviera el tan deseado heredero con el que ellos aún no contaban.

Kyoku dejó a la anciana en su posada. Él sabía que aquella era una jugada muy arriesgada, se había ganado el desprecio de los Osakawa, y esa no era una ventaja que le fuera a ser útil a futuro. Kyoku sabía que debía tener éxito, ya que si Kaoru se casaba con él y tenían un heredero, todo estaría olvidado. Nada, absolutamente nada haría a aquel clan más feliz que el nacimiento de un niño al interior de esa familia.

Él evaluó todas sus opciones, pues realmente necesitaba saber que tipo de efectos tenían todas sus acciones. Kyoku se sentía como si hubiera lanzado una moneda al vacío, con el completo desconocimiento de la forma en la que iba a caer. Puede que todo fuese inútil, o pudiese ser que él estuviera causando una grieta en la relación entre Kaoru y el espadachín, entonces sabría que todo su esfuerzo había dado resultado.

Nuevamente, Kuoku Okusen volvió a lanzar la moneda, pués él haría una apuesta muy arriesgada, ya que bien podría causar el daño que buscaba en la relación, o bien podría salir con una espada clavada en el pecho. Él se dirigiría a la casa de Kaoru, pero él sabía que debía llegar unos pocos minutos antes de que ella llegara, sólo entonces, sabría a ciencia cierta qué clase de daño había causado realmente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenshin le había tomado verdadero gusto a lavar la ropa, le daba una actividad en la que ocupar las manos, y le permitía desechar todos los malos pensamientos, era casi como meditar, con el beneficio adicional de que se encontraba haciendo algo verdaderamente productivo. De repente, esa misma mirada azul cargada de desprecio lo asaltó. Ella nunca le había hablado de aquella manera, ni le había dirigido tal expresión. No deseaba admitirlo, pero lo había herido peor que si lo hubiera golpeado.

Kaoru era terca, y eso era algo que él había aprendido de la mala manera. Ella no sólo había insistido en seguirlo a Kyoto, sino que tampoco dio un paso al lado cuando fue amenazado por Jin-e, o cuando Enishi la secuestró. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él no debía sorprenderse por su comportamiento, pues aquel parecía ser el patrón de cada una de las escenas de su vida.

Sin embargo, aquello era completamente diferente, pues Kaoru nunca le hizo sentir como si no hubiera espacio para él en su vida. Desafortunadamente, si lo pensaba bien, lo cierto es que él no encajaba en el mundo de Kaoru. Kenshin le hizo la promesa de que no la trataría diferente al saber su secreto, pero aquello le era imposible, saber que Kaoru tenía una oportunidad mejor lo estaba matando.

Kenshin restregó el kimono que tenía en sus manos con más fuerza. La culpa siempre fue un elemento común en su relación con ella, pero en los últimos días estaba completamente fuera de control. Estupida y terca niña ¿Por qué no podía ver que volver con su familia era lo mejor para ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irrazonable?.

De repente, Kenshin volvió a sentir ese mismo presentimiento que tuvo cuando los visitó la abuela de Kaoru. Alguien se encontraba por tocar la puerta. Él tomó su espada y la puso en su pantalón, tras lo que el sonido de golpes rompió el silencio del dojo.

– ¿Qué se supone que hace usted aquí? – preguntó Kenshin furioso al ver al causante de sus problemas al otro lado de su entrada.

– Quisiera hablar con la señorita Kamiya– respondió.

– Señor Okusen– empezó Kenshin. – Kaoru no está en casa, por lo que no tengo ningún motivo para dejarlo entrar, así que sólo lo diré una vez: Lárguese– dijo muy despacio. Kenshin era muy consciente de que en momentos como aquel podía provocar miedo en aquellas personas que no estuvieran acostumbradas a batirse con la espada. Kyoku Okusen no fue la excepción, aunque tuvo gran habilidad para ocultarlo.

– ¿Qué hará si no lo hago? – preguntó el muchacho arrogantemente, mientras que acomodaba sus anteojos y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – ¿Me cortará en dos? ¿en plena calle? ¿violando el decreto contra el porte de espadas?

Kenshin detestaba a aquel tipo de hombre al que la era Meiji estaba enalteciendo. Personas como Kanryu Takeda o Kyoku Okusen eran las nuevas figuras de poder y prestigio. Pero él no podía digerir aquello, el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi era un arte de uso de espadas creado para proteger a las personas, por lo que aquella filosofía en la que "perro come perro" era completamente ajena a cualquier sistema de creencias que él tuviera.

– No haré nada por el estilo– dijo Kenshin serenamente – pero no entrará en esta casa, buenas tardes – continuó él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Desafortunadamente, Okusen fue más rápido, ya que interpuso su pié en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Kyoku mientras también ubicaba su mano en el marco.

– Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, pero estoy seguro de que eso usted ya lo sabe, de lo contrario no habría podido difundir rumores y bloquearme en cada sitio en el que he intentado pedir trabajo.

– No me refiero a su nombre– aclaró Kyoku– me refiero a quién es usted en esta casa. Hasta donde tengo entendido, no es el esposo de Kaoru, ni su prometido, ni su familia, cuando mucho será un amigo que ha extendido su visita mucho más de lo que las reglas de cortesía lo permiten.

– Ese no es su problema– dijo Kenshin ofendido.

– Es mi problema, desde que usted cree que tiene el derecho a impedirme la entrada a esta casa– continuó Kyoku.

– Ya le dije que Kaoru no se encuentra– repitió Kenshin quien finalmente sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Está bien, está bien, me iré – aceptó Kyoku al ver que por primera vez Kenshin alzaba ligeramente la voz, mientras miraba hacía a un lado. – pero la verdad es que yo quiero aclarar algo, yo no he difundido rumores de usted, en realidad, no ha habido una sola palabra que no sea cierta, pero lo más patético del caso es que usted es quien está arruinando a la señorita Kamiya ¿Realmente cree que es buena idea quedarse en esta casa por tiempo indefinido?– dijo. La sangre de Kenshin ardió, pero él no dejó traslucir una sola emoción. Él únicamente pensó en qué era necesario corregir aquella impresión.

– No sé de qué está hablando, yo soy un vagabundo, pronto volveré a viajar, mi intención es ayudar a Kaoru durante estos tiempos difíciles, pero sé que eventualmente me iré, ya he llamado la atención lo suficiente – dijo Kenshin tranquilamente.

– ¡Señorita Kamiya!– exclamó Okusen alegremente. Kenshin asomó la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta, y se dió cuenta de que durante aquel tiempo Kaoru había caminado hacía ellos. Fué en aquel momento que él entendió. Okusen de seguro la vio doblar por la esquina, y guió la conversación para que Kenshin dijera algo comprometedor. No entendía cómo algo como aquello había sucedido.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kaoru furiosa.

– Vine a hablar con usted– contestó Okusen – ¿Podría permitirme un par de palabras a solas? – preguntó. Kenshin se percató de inmediato del cambio de tono del señor Okusen, parecía más arrogante, más bajo, y sobre todo, parecía atraído hacía Kaoru. Kenshin sintió una oleada de puros e inalterados celos.

– Por su puesto que no, lárguese – respondió Kaoru.

– ¿No ha siquiera reconsiderado mi oferta? – preguntó.– creí que las últimas semanas le darían tiempo para pensar. Vivir en un constante estado de necesidad no es una verdadera vida.

– Y vivir atrapada por un hombre que no teme ser cruel hacía tí tampoco lo es. Señor Okusen, es cierto que el estado en el que me encuentro es una especie de condena, pero vivir con usted también lo sería– dijo Kaoru casi calmadamente – usted no ha sido otra cosa más que abusivo y malo conmigo, ¿por qué habría de querer a alguien como usted? – preguntó, pero él no respondió.

– Así que si usted quiere seguir gastando dinero en sobornos, puede seguir haciéndolo, yo seguiré negándome, así tenga que irme de esta ciudad, así tenga que irme de este país, yo seguiré negándome. Porque usted y yo sabemos, que no podrá seguir eternamente en este juego, mientras que yo si puedo continuar viviendo mi vida, con Kenshin, o sin él, en el Japón o fuera de él.

Kenshin no tuvo palabra alguna en aquel momento. Él jamás había escuchado a Kaoru ser tan contundente con nadie. Había escuchado las historias de Yahiko y Misao acerca de la forma en la que ella se había enfrentado verbalmente a los Jupon Gatana, pero él nunca pudo verla en acción. Él amó esta faceta de Kaoru, era fuerte certera y astuta.

– Bien… – empezó nuevamente Okusen quien se mostraba claramente incómodo. Era claro que no pudo encontrar forma de refutar sus palabras, pues ella tenía razón, Okusen no podría seguir eternamente en este juego. – si usted realmente no desea hablar conmigo, le daré otro par de semanas para que lo piense. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, de repente, él se giró nuevamente.

– Por cierto, Señorita Kamiya, si yo fuera usted, dejaría de correr detrás de un hombre que claramente no la quiere, es algo patético – dijo. Kenshin llevó la mano hacia el mango de su sable, pero el agarre de Kaoru en su muñeca le impidió continuar.

– ¡Largo!– gritó Kaoru sin soltar a Kenshin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenshin y Kaoru compartían un oscuro secreto, literalmente, pues era algo que sólo ocurría en la oscuridad de la noche. La primera vez que sucedió fué luego de que Kenshin hubiera sido herido en la batalla contra Jin - e. Ella se quedó en su cuarto mientras curaba sus heridas, y como era tarde, él la dejó recostar en su futón. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del momento en el que la luz de la lámpara se extinguió, o de cuando el otro se durmió, lo único que sabían era que habían dormido juntos en la misma cama, sin siquiera haberse tocado.

Luego, el asunto comenzó a ocurrir regularmente. Las primeras veces fue una especie de accidente inconscientemente intencional, en el que ninguno de los dos tomaba la decisión, pero terminaban haciéndolo. Los dos se aseguraron de tomar todas las precauciones para que Yahiko no se enterara. Ellos no querían involucrarlo en aquello, ya que intuían que perderían la poca respetabilidad que les quedaba, si es que tras vivir juntos todavía les quedaba alguna a los ojos de Tokio.

Todo aquel asunto había transcurrido en el más profundo silencio. Para ellos era algo que ocurría en la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que los rayos del sol no podían ser sus testigos. Hubo muchas noches importantes en las que él la hubiera querido tenerla cerca, pero las condiciones nunca se prestaron para hacerlo, como el día antes de su batalla con Shishio, o la noche en que le reveló el destino de su primera esposa.

Pero hubo otras importantes noches en que él disfrutó de su presencia con desvergonzada alegría, como cuando regresaron de Kyoto, en la que él no dudo en tomarla fuerte entre sus brazos y disfrutar de su calor en medio de una noche de verano. Sin embargo, la más memorable de todas ocurrió cuando los dos regresaron de su largo periodo de separación por cortesía de Enishi. Él aún estaba muy herido, pero aquello no fue impedimento.

Aquella noche no fue como las otras, ya que él la besó, pero no fue cualquier beso, no hubo nada de inocente en aquello. Kenshin aún recordaba el sabor dulce de sus labios, el aroma de su cabello, y la forma desinteresada en la que Kaoru le había respondido. Ella se lanzó con el mismo entusiasmo que solía poner en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, sin ninguna medida. Desafortunadamente, aquello asustó a Kenshin. Él no podía cargar con el peso de ese amor. Kaoru no sabía lo suficiente del mundo como para prever la cantidad de consecuencias.

Kenshin decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado durante la mañana siguiente. Él preparó el desayuno, lavó la ropa y charló amigablemente con todos. Kaoru le dedicó un par de miradas disimuladas, pero él decidió seguir con su plan inicial. Ella no pareció feliz, pero aceptó silenciosamente su pacto de silencio sin quejarse.

– Kaoru – murmuró Kenshin mientras corría la puerta de la habitación. Kaoru estaba de espaldas a la entrada, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro.

– ¿Realmente piensas marcharte de aquí? – preguntó ella en voz baja.

– Kaoru… – dijo Kenshin sin saber qué pensar. Lo cierto es que no deseaba marcharse, no había nada que quisiera más que quedarse para siempre allí– yo no quise decir eso.

– Pero lo hiciste.

– No lo quise hacer, fueron las circunstancias.

– Creo que hasta que tu yo que vive en el día, se ponga de acuerdo con tu yo que me visita en las noches, para que piensen y digan lo mismo, no debes volver a esta hora a mi cuarto– dijo Kaoru molesta.

– Bien– fue lo único que pudo decir Kenshin – solo te pido una cosa, Kaoru, no quiero que aceptes a Okusen, por favor.

– Vete.

Kenshin corrió el panel de la habitación, aquello era lo más doloroso que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hola a todos, hoy escribo desde el confinamiento de mi casa, por lo menos tengo mis fics. Creo que todos estamos más o menos igual. No hay que salir de casa si no existe la necesidad.

Creo que a este fic le quedan uno o dos capítulos, y estoy como emocionada con él. Lo cierto es que como les decía, tengo un periodo compulsivo con Kenshin, y no importa que lo leamos como diez personas, yo seguiré con esto, ya lo hice en varias oportunidades. Siempre he creído que la vida es muy corta como para escribir fics de algo que no me interese, porque este es un hobbie, pero no uno cualquiera, uno muy improductivo diría yo (a menos que uno sea una Anna Tod o una E.L James) no es como cocer, aprender idiomas, hacer tu propio start up o ir al gym, así que si uno va a dedicarle todo este tiempo, pues lo mejor es escribir sobre algo que realmente me guste, y en este momento es Kenshin.

hasta la próxima.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Taskani:** Hola, gracias por el comentario. Gracias por la información, me imagino que allá está bastante complejo, lo cierto es que desde que escribí el último capítulo la situación donde estoy yo también cambió mucho en cuestión de días, por lo que ahora parece casi una locura pensar que en ese momento yo aún conservaba la esperanza.

!Ha¡ tienes razón ellos van despacio, pero a pasos de tortuga paralítica. Aunque sí es cierto que este fue un punto que muchos quedamos con ganas de ver. Me encantan los villanos, de mis villanos este siempre fue el segundo favorito, aunque creo que en la versión anterior de este fic no era tan malo realmente.

**Kaoru Tanuki:** Hola, nuevamente gracias por el review. En el fic anterior nada era sutil, pero eso no me gustaba. Recuerdo haber leído el penúltimo capítulo y me pareció que Kenshin era OC en la escena en la que tenían la pelea ocasionada por la visita de Kyoku. Me pareció que en ese fic la pelea había sido ocasionada de la nada, aquí quería crear el escenario de la tormenta. Lo del pescado estaba también en la original, jejej las cosas que aún tenían que estar peor para luego mejorar.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

_**[El Trabajo de Kaoru]**_

.

.

.

_**[Capitulo 7o]**_

.

.

.

Kenshin no pudo dormir aquella noche, y a la mañana siguiente, se despertó cansado y malhumorado. Él no deseaba marcharse, pero tampoco podía darle la respuesta que Kaoru quería. Él la amaba, pero no podía involucrarla en todo aquel drama que era su vida.

– _Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees Himura?_ – se dijo a sí mismo mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

– Reemplazaré al profesor auxiliar del dojo Maekawa, así que saldré durante toda la mañana, después, iré a atender unos asuntos – dijo Kaoru, sin siquiera tocar su desayuno. Fue en aquel momento en el que él se dió cuenta de cuán pálida y demacrada se veía.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Kenshin.

– No– dijo Kaoru tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, la mirada de Yahiko pasaba de un lado hacia el otro. El muchacho había permanecido inusualmente callado durante toda la escena, era claro que intuía que algo muy malo sucedía entre los dos.

– ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte? – preguntó Kenshin quien tomó un largo trago de su té.

– No quiero que lo hagas.

– ¿Por qué no? – insistió– yo podría ayudarte.

– No puedes, y no lo harás, yo iré sola – dijo Kaoru levantando levemente la voz mientras golpeaba la mesa con su palma. Kenshin escuchó a Yahiko murmurar algo acerca del Akabeko antes de irse, pero no le prestó atención. En cambio, su vista permaneció fija en Kaoru.

Kaoru se levantó y dejó la mesa sin decir otra palabra. Él tenía tantas intenciones de dejarla ir sola, como Kaoru cuando él se fue a Kyoto. De repente, un terrible presentimiento abordó a Kenshin, puede que ella tuviera una buena razón para no querer llevarlo, puede que ella finalmente se hubiera dado por vencida y hubiera decidido aceptar a Okusen. Kenshin sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago y que las palmas de las palmas de las manos comenzaban a sudar profusamente.

Kenshin se levantó de la mesa sin pensarlo dos veces. Desde su llegada al dojo, Él se había dicho una y otra vez que lo mejor era dejar marchar a Kaoru, y lo haría en cuanto ella encontrara un hombre bueno, que no tuviera su espantoso pasado, pero Kyoku Okusen no era un buen hombre. En realidad, él representaba todo lo que Kenshin despreciaba de los ídolos de la nueva era moderna. No dejaría que Kaoru desperdiciara su vida con ese sujeto.

Kyoku Okusen no era él único que hizo su trabajo al investigar al otro. Gracias a Sanosuke, y a sus partidas ilegales en la casa de apuestas, Kenshin había conocido a un buen número de los rufianes de la ciudad. No eran el tipo de gente con el que le gustara pasar el tiempo, pero tenía que aceptar que en muchos casos habían resultado muy útiles. Uno de ellos le había ayudado a conseguir algo de información acerca de Okusen. Todo había comenzado cuando Kaoru preguntó acerca de la participación de su familia en el Bakumatsu. Él no quedó tranquilo, así que averiguó lo que pudo acerca de Kyoku. Desafortunadamente, no encontró nada en su pasado como para tener las suficientes razones para enfrentarlo, pero sí sabía exactamente dónde trabajaba durante el día.

Kenshin se dirigió hacía el puerto, en donde la familia tenía la bodega en donde llegaban sus productos importados. Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo fácil que fue contactarlo, pues se imaginó que tendría alguna especie de guardaespaldas, pero resultó que él se hallaba sólo, inspeccionando los silos.

– Señor Okusen – dijo Kenshin molesto.

– Kenshin Himura – respondió Okusen mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y le dedicaba toda su atención. Kenshin no pudo evitar que había sonado casi sorprendido de verlo allí.

– Pensé que no quería verme – dijo Okusen en aquel mismo tono arrogante que utilizó cuando visitó la casa de Kaoru.

– ¿Por qué se encuentra usted aquí? – preguntó Kyoku. Por un momento, Kenshin flaqueo, pues en realidad, él no tenía la menor idea de que hacía en aquel lugar. Tomó la decisión de hablar con Okusen, pero no sabía qué decir.

– Señor Okusen, debe existir alguna manera de que usted deje de lado toda esta locura– dijo finalmente Kenshin quien al final de cuentas no tenía más alternativa verdadera que tratar de razonar con él. Okusen solo rió suavemente.

– ¿Caminó hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? – preguntó.

– Lo hice, por qué debe existir una manera de que usted abandone. Kaoru no se va a casar con usted, ella lo dejó más que claro el día de ayer, pero si llega a aceptar su oferta, tanto ella como usted serían muy infelices – dijo Kenshin.

– Se nota que usted no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las cosas en familias como las nuestras. La ventaja de tener dinero es que puedes comprar espacio de la gente que no soportas, si Kaoru llega a aceptarme ya buscaremos la forma de tolerarnos, así lo hicieron mis padres, sus abuelos, y buena parte de la gente que conozco– dijo Kyoku mientras se encogía de hombros.

– Eso suena terrible.

– Deje de ser exagerado, esta no es una novela romántica de espadachines, las cosas no son tan trágicas como usted las plantea, no tengo ni idea de porqué usted y la señorita Kamiya tienen que tomarse una tontería como esta tan en serio, cuando hay muchas cosas más importantes.

– ¿Cómo el dinero?

– Pues si, ¿Acaso no es ese el problema de Kaoru?

– Sigo insistiendo en lo que usted hace es una locura no sólo la condenaría a ella a ser muy infeliz, y a largo plazo usted también lo sería. – dijo Kenshin. Kyoku dejó salir un largo suspiro que dejaba ver cuán exasperado se encontraba.

– Mire, tengo cosas que hacer, y no se van a hacer solas, así que si no va a más que malgastar mi tiempo, lo mejor sería que se marchara. Si acaso quería intimidarme, lo felicito, debo admitir que lo logró – comentó Okusen con sorna mientras que se acomodaba los anteojos – usted es en realidad un hombre muy intimidante, el cabello, los ojos, la cicatriz y por supuesto, la espada, todo grita: Asesino. Pero, a fin de cuentas ¿qué tanto daño puede realmente hacer usted?

– ¿A qué se refiere?.

– Piénselo con atención. Usted hizo un voto de no matar, y si no me equivoco, Kaoru está muy interesada en que cumpla aquella promesa. Ahora bien, sé que usted realmente podría herirme gravemente sin necesidad de matarme ¿pero esto realmente solucionará sus problemas? los dos sabemos que no será así, tan solo se ganará una querella policial, y una fama aún peor, así que, sigo sin entender qué hace usted aquí, lo mejor sería que se fuera. Pero, no se preocupe, yo me iré primero, tengo una reunión muy importante en 10 minutos y no puedo continuar hablando con usted.

Okusen se dió media vuelta y se marchó mientras que dejaba a Kenshin impotente y estupefacto. Él salió del muelle sintiéndose ridículo como nunca antes en su vida. La espada siempre fue la fuente y la solución de todos sus problemas, pero en este caso parecía encontrarse a merced de las circunstancias. Se sentía como una especie de títere con hilos controlados por Kyoku Okusen quien no dejaba de jugar con él.

De repente, comenzaron a caer pesadas gotas de agua, una a una, mientras los peatones se alejaban de la plaza que él atravesaba. Kenshin levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, antes de resguardarse como todos los demás. No fue sino hasta darse cuenta de su completa incapacidad, que él realmente entendió la manera de cortar los hilos de Kyoku Okusen. Tenía que tomar aquella temida decisión que siempre había colgado en su cabeza desde que conoció a Kaoru Kamiya. Él tenía que amarla abiertamente o dejarla ir, y esta última no era una opción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenshin caminó hasta el dojo Maekawa, pero ya era tarde, no encontró a Kaoru.

– ¿Dijo hacia dónde se dirigía? – le preguntó Kenshin al maestro Maekawa. El anciano no tenía la menor idea, pero uno de los asistentes la había escuchado decir que tenía que ir hacía la estación de trenes.

Kenshin no tenía idea de qué habría podido hacer Kaoru cerca de aquel lugar, ya que se hallaba en la dirección contraria de la casa de Okusen. De repente, él recordó que el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad se encontraba muy cerca de allí. Ella no tenía intenciones de hablar con Kyoku, ella probablemente quería reunirse con su familia. Fue entonces que Kenshin comprendió cuán funesto sería aquello. Él había pasado las últimas semanas convenciendose a sí mismo de que lo mejor era que Kaoru se marchara a Kobe, pero cuando se enfrentaba a la inminencia de aquella posibilidad, era completamente insoportable.

Él apretó el paso, mientras que la lluvia volvía a empeorar. Kenshin ya había entrado a la zona casi despoblada de la ciudad que circundaba la estación de trenes, cuando vio un carruaje volcado a la mitad del camino. Él se acercó al lugar y encontró a un hombre malherido en la pierna mientras que el cochero trataba de defenderse de un grupo de asaltantes. Kenshin no se sorprendió, los tiempos eran difíciles para hombres que sólo sabían manejar espadas, él se involucraba en incidentes como aquellos por lo menos dos veces por semana, así que blandió la espada y se encargó rápidamente de los asaltantes.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señor Osakawa? – preguntó el cochero mientras que se inclinaba junto al hombre que tenía la pierna herida. Al escuchar aquel singular apellido Kenshin le regaló una mirada, era más que claro que pertenecía a la misma familia de Kaoru, e incluso se parecía bastante a ella. De repente, y tras dedicarle una segunda mirada a los ladrones que lo habían atacado, Kenshin descubrió un rostro familiar. Él estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de uno de los luchadores a sueldo amigos de Sanosuke.

Kenshin sabía a la perfección que esos sujetos no eran ladrones comunes, todo lo contrario, la única manera para que ellos estuvieran en aquel lugar era porque alguien los había contratado. Lentamente, él desenfundó su espada, descubrió el filo y la puso debajo del mentón del amigo de Sano.

– Vas a responderme – comenzó Kenshin lentamente. – ¿Quién te contrató? – preguntó. El delgado hombre trató de levantarse, pero no lo logró, ya que la espada seguía justo abajo de su mentón.

– Himura, amigo, yo…

– ¿Quíen? – repitió Kenshin.

– No lo sé, se trataba de un tipo extranjero, el nombre sonaba Francés, o Belga, no lo se, no estoy seguro – dijo el hombre. Kenshin recordó lo que Kaoru le había contado acerca del amigo de Okusen.

– ¿Su nombre era Soule?– preguntó Kenshin tranquilamente y seguro de que tanto el tío de Kaoru como el cochero no podían escucharlo. El hombre se puso aún más pálido de lo que estaba inicialmente, por lo que intuyó que había dado en el blanco.

– ¿Cómo lo supo? – preguntó, después negó con la cabeza – eso no importa, por favor, no le diga nada, tiene mucho dinero, es muy poderoso, me dijo que su hijo no podía enterarse.

– ¿Su hijo?

– Si

Al considerar por su edad, debía tratarse del muchacho que Kaoru le había presentado en el puerto, por lo que el que había orquestado aquel asunto era la cabeza de la familia. Kenshin entendió todo, si Hideyoshi Osakawa moría no habría heredero alguno que pudiera cobrar las deudas de la familia. De seguro el señor Terrier padre ya había escuchado acerca de la existencia de Kaoru, y quería deshacerse de ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad heredar el dinero de su familia.

– Largo – dijo Kenshin retirándose la espada – y no te atrevas a contarle a nadie lo que me dijiste.

– Si señor.

El sujeto salió corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras que Kenshin centraba su atención en el herido. El espadachín y el cochero levantaron al tío de Kaoru y lo llevaron a cuestas hasta el hotel cercano a la estación de trenes en donde los recibió el administrador. Él le explicó brevemente que unos ladrones habían atacado el coche, y que lo único que les quedaba era llamar a un médico y a la policía a reportar el ataque. En ese momento, una mujer cruzó la puerta del lobby del hotel.

– ¿Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru sorprendida. – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Encontré a tu tío en el camino – dijo Kenshin – lo atacaron un par de ladrones.

La abuela de Kaoru, quien se encontraba escuchándolos, ya que venía con la chica, emitió un grito ahogado, mientras que el anciano, quien Kenshin supuso que debía ser el abuelo, la acompañó hacia las habitaciones a ver a su hijo.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Kaoru seriamente.

– Vine a buscarte, en el dojo Maekawa me dijeron que estarías por aquí, pero en el camino encontré a tu tío, trataron de atacarlo – dijo Kenshin quien comenzó a hablar en un un murmullo – uno de los sujetos era un conocido de Sanosuke, me dijo que quien lo había contratado era el papá del occidental que me presentaste en el puerto.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kaoru. Kenshin iba a repetir sus palabras, pero al ver el rostro de Kaoru iluminarse, entendió que ella había encontrado aquella información tan útil como él.

– Tal vez exista una solución a todos nuestros problemas – dijo Kaoru esperanzada.

– Señorita Kaoru, señor Himura, los señores quieren hablar con ustedes– los llamó la dama de compañía de la abuela.

Kenshin y Kaoru entraron a la habitación en donde encontraron a la familia reunida. Él aún no conocía al abuelo y al tío de Kaoru, por lo que no le sorprendió que le regalaran una mirada cargada de desconfianza. Nada en la situación podía sorprenderlo, después de todo, él era el tristemente célebre Battousai y Kaoru era la única que eventualmente podría darle un futuro a aquel clan.

– Tengo que agradecerle por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo – dijo formalmente el abuelo de Kaoru, mientras hacía una venia cargada de respeto.

– No tiene por qué agradecerme.

– Claro que sí, usted salvó al único hijo que nos queda con vida – intervino la anciana quien lo miró con una sonrisa llorosa. En ese momento Kenshin entendió que aquellos buenos sentimientos de Kaoru venían casi por entero del lado de su abuela, mientras que su faceta astuta era completamente producto de su abuelo, ya que los tres restantes miembros de la familia no dejaban de mirarse con recelo.

– Papá, mamá – dijo Hydeioshi Osakawa – ¿Podrían dejarnos un momento a solas?.

Kenshin miró con atención a aquel hombre quien tenía un poco menos de cincuenta años. Era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Kaoru. Sus ademanes y su voz eran profundos e imponentes, fue entonces claro quién llevaba las riendas de aquella familia. El espadachín no pudo dejar de imaginar que aquel era un reflejo de quien sería Kyoku Okusen cuando tuviera aquella edad.

– Muchas gracias, señor Himura, me ha salvado la vida – dijo el señor Osakawa.

– No es problema, usted es el tío de la señorita Kaoru, y aquello es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer – respondió Kenshin formalmente.

– Tengo entendido que ustedes viven juntos.

– No te preocupes tío, Kenshin sólo es un invitado, y él ya ha dicho que se marchará del dojo tan pronto la situación con el señor Okusen mejore – dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos, fue entonces dolorosamente claro que ella aún no lo había perdonado.

– Oh, entiendo – dijo Osakawa regalándoles una sonrisa – en ese caso, no te molestara si te hago una propuesta. Kaoru, yo puedo encargarme de ese caballero por tí, si es que tu me lo permites.

– ¿Qué tendría que hacer a cambio? – preguntó Kaoru sin una pizca de delicadeza.

– Este es Jhon Douglas – dijo Hideyoshi mientras señalaba la foto de un occidental casi anciano, no escapó a la atención de Kenshin que él ya tenía la foto sobre la mesa, probablemente había preparado aquel discurso antes que ellos dos llegaran – es de un sitio que se llama Kansas en los Estados Unidos, descubrieron algo llamado petróleo en su rancho, al parecer, hay muchos planes para explotarlo, es un nuevo combustible 10 veces más efectivo que el carbón. Suena interesante ¿no lo crees?

– Irme a los Estados Unidos no es una opción, se trata de un viaje peligroso que dura casi dos años – dijo Kaoru mientras que el horror crecía en Kenshin.

– Oh, por favor, mirálo, es bastante mayor, en menos de cinco o seis años estarás de vuelta, y habrás hecho una valiosa contribución a tu familia, en especial, si tienes un hijo. Tu sabes que lo necesitamos– Kenshin escuchó horrorizado aquel discurso, pues bien parecía que la intención era poco menos que vender a Kaoru como una bestia de carga.

Él recordó las palabras de Kaoru, quien le había advertido que cualquier ayuda que su familia le pudiera prestar sería demasiado cara para ella, y no se equivocaba, ya que lo que le pedía su tío era toda una pesadilla para una mujer tan independiente como Kaoru. Él ni siquiera podía imaginarla en una situación como aquella.

– Es tarde, señorita Kaoru – dijo Kenshin mientras la tomaba de la mano. – tenemos que volver a casa.

– ¿Q-que? – tartamudeó Kaoru mirándolo completamente sorprendida.

– Creo que debemos ir a casa– repitió Kenshin sonriéndole.

– Sí – asintió Kaoru mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

– Fué un placer conocerlos – dijo Kenshin formalmente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

– Agradezco tu oferta, tío, pero no estoy interesada – intervino Kaoru quien también se despidió formalmente inclinándose hacia adelante – Pero siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa si quieren visitarme.

– Tan terca como tu madre – contestó Hideyoshi. – está bien Kaoru, respetamos tu decisión, pero sabes a la perfección las consecuencias.

– Lo sé – respondió Kaoru – y estoy orgullosa de ello.

– Vamos Kenshin – lo llamó Kaoru mientras que ella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

– Por su puesto – dijo Kenshin conteniendo una sonrisa.

Kenshin y Kaoru no se dijeron una palabra mientras que cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, tampoco hablaron mientras que ella se despedía de sus abuelos, ni cuando salieron por el lobby del hotel. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegaron a la misma zona boscosa en donde se produjo el ataque, Kenshin no se pudo contener.

– Siento que debo pedirte una disculpa, señorita Kaoru– dijo Kenshin.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Todo lo que dijiste era cierto, no confié en tu juicio, cuando es más que claro que tu conoces a tu familia mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca lo haré. Tu sabías exactamente lo que querían de ti.

– Te lo dije – contestó Kaoru orgullosa de sí misma.

– Lo hiciste – repitió Kenshin – sin embargo, quiero saber si eres tan firme respecto a mi.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó Kaoru.

En ese momento, Kenshin se detuvo, por lo que ella lo imitó. Kenshin sabía que tenía que hablar, pues si algo había aprendido, era que por más que Kaoru lo quisiera, tal y como él la quería, lo cierto era que ella no lo esperaría eternamente, soportando incertidumbre y las habladurías de las personas. Kaoru le había demostrado cuán hábil era para sobrevivir en la era Meiji, mientras que su reunión con Okusen sólo le demostraba que Battousai era ya un recuerdo casi obsoleto e inservible en en aquella nueva era.

Kenshin repasó todas sus dudas en aquellos segundos. Él sabía que si se casaba con ella la vida sería difícil para los dos. Durante años, él había permanecido en movimiento, de tal forma que sus antiguos enemigos y contendores nunca lo encontraron fácilmente, pero ahora se encontraba estable, y era conocido por bastantes personas de Tokio. Sin embargo, Kaoru lo sabía, lo entendía, y nunca se había asustado, es más, ella lo amaba aún sabiendo que se encontraba bajo fuego, con la firme resolución de sobrevivir, tanto por Kenshin como por ella misma. Fue entonces que Kenshin entendió que la firmeza de carácter de Kaoru no era simple terquedad, era verdadera resolución y fuerza de espíritu.

– ¿Crees qué si me quedo podrás compartir conmigo las cargas de mi pasado? – preguntó Kenshin.

– Creo que eso siempre ha estado claro.

– Quiero oírlo de tus labios, quiero que lo digas– dijo Kenshin.

– Si, Kenshin, sé que soy capaz de hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo– respondió Kaoru. Kenshin tomó una profunda inhalación ella había dicho todo lo que él quería escuchar. De repente, él sintió que la esperanza le llenaba el corazón, pues tal vez, había futuro para ellos dos.

Él permaneció en silencio unos instantes mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru. Tenía que pensar muy bien las palabras que iba a utilizar, después de todo, la costumbre dictaba que él no podía expresar abiertamente lo que quería, tenía que hacérselo entender, pero no sabía cómo.

– Me duele que creas que quiero marcharme.

– ¿No es eso lo que deseas, Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru.

– No, y tu lo sabes muy bien– dijo Kenshin– mis dos yo. Él que está contigo de día, y el de noche, queremos lo mismo, si tu me lo permites.

– No tienes que pedir mi permiso Kenshin – dijo Kaoru quien tenía los ojos vidriosos. – yo también deseo estar contigo.

– Gracias por permitirmelo– dijo Kenshin. Muy lentamente, él dió un paso adelante y la besó en los labios. Todo transcurrió de una manera lenta, que le quitó el aliento. Él había pasado tanto tiempo escapando de aquellos sentimientos que enfrentarlos a plena luz del día era completamente liberador.

– Aún queda el problema de Okusen – dijo Kenshin mientras se apartaba de ella.

– No por mucho.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó él seriamente.

– Me guste o no, soy una Osakawa, y creo que esta situación requiere actuar como una de ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que él hubiera tocado el piano en la sala del segundo piso de su gran casa. Todos solían decirle cuán talentoso era, pero él seguía viendo los dedos inexpertos de un simple aficionado. Al igual que él era tan sólo el tercer hijo. Si Kaoru le diera el sí, él finalmente aportaría algo a la familia que ninguno de sus hermanos mayores podría superar.

Él no entendía por qué ella tenía que hacer todo tan difícil. Después de todo, todas aquellas familias eran iguales, su padre se casó con su madre de aquella manera, al igual que los padres de sus padres, y así por generaciones. La familia de Kaoru no era muy diferente.

Kyoku recordó al espadachín, lo fiero que lucía, con aquel cabello rojo y esos ojos brillantes por la ira. Él no podía entender que veía en él, un hombre sin destino ni porvenir, el cual solo tenía un pasado convulso y una espada que pronto sería inútil. Lo cierto era que había algo terriblemente atractivo en Kaoru, siempre lo hubo, aún cuando la conoció en el mercado. En aquel entonces, Él no tenía ni idea de que se trataba de una Osakawa, tan sólo pensaba que era una chica que necesitaba una mano. Okusen pensó que aquella era una conquista fácil, desafortunadamente lo único que había conseguido era asustarla.

Él dejó de tocar y caminó hacía su despacho, en donde lo esperaba una carta de la persona a la que había contratado para coordinar todo el asunto de Kaoru Kamiya. Sin embargo, para su disgusto, allí decía que durante las últimas dos semanas ella había trabajado en un sitio en donde él no podía tocarla.

– ¿Qué? – se preguntó Kyoku lleno de horror.

– Hola amigo mío – dijo Terrier Soule con su voz cantarina mientras cruzaba el umbral sin siquiera tomarse el trabajo de tocar la puerta.

– ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó el muchacho mientras que se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio. Terrier no lo sabía, pero había escogido el peor momento para visitarlo.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kyoku – ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de semejante traición?

– Ah – suspiró Terrier – no te alteres. Veo que ya descubriste que Kaoru Kamiya trabaja para mi.

– Así que ya lo sabes todo– dijo Kyoku tratando de guardar la compostura.

– Oh, ¿te refieres a la sucia táctica que has utilizado para que Kaoru Kamiya tuviera problemas económicos que la obligarán a aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio? – preguntó Terrier mientras tomaba su adorno preferido del escritorio de su amigo y comenzaba a jugar con él. Kyoku no pudo contestar, aquella frase lo hacía sentirse casi avergonzado.

– Lo haces parecer terrible.

– Es terrible.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó Kyoku.

– Tengo que admitir que por más miserables que sean tus tácticas, yo no hubiera intervenido de no haber sido porque la señorita Kamiya es bastante persuasiva – dijo el muchacho mientras seguía su juego de manos con el adorno de escritorio.

– Te está chantajeando.

– Algo así. Papá cometió una indiscreción, y ahora debo cubrirla.

– ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Kyoku quien realmente estaba comenzando a temer el rumbo que llevaba aquella conversación.

– A hacer negocios – dijo Terrier.

– ¿De qué clase? – preguntó Okusen.

– Te propongo algo: reducción del 30 por ciento de intereses en la deuda, y tu la dejas en paz.

– 50 por ciento.

– Está bien – aceptó Terrier algo desanimado.

– Debe ser una indiscreción bastante grave, esos intereses valen una pequeña fortuna. Por su puesto, no tanto como las tierras de los Osakawa que pierdo al no insistir con el tema de Kaoru.

– Papá es un idiota, y al parecer, tú también lo eres.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

– ¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea casarse con una mujer que te desprecia?– preguntó Terrier mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el adorno y le dedicaba toda su atención a su amigo – la novedad de tener el dinero de su familia suena atractiva, pero, ¿qué harás cuando la emoción inicial se termine?

– Ese no es tu problema – respondió Kyoku, y Terrier lo miró como si hubiera tenido una gloriosa epifanía.

– A tí te gusta ella– dijo. – Realmente te gusta Kaoru Kamiya.

– ¡Ese definitivamente no es tú problema!– dijo Kyoku mientras se levantaba de su silla y abría la puerta enseñándole la salida.

– ¡Largo!– dijo Kyoku – y dile a Kaoru Kamiya que me doy por vencido.

– ¿Tan fácilmente? – preguntó Terrier.

– Tal vez tienes razón, es algo extremo casarme con una mujer que me desprecia– dijo Kyoku.

Terrier lo miró de reojo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

– Lo lamento amigo, lo lamento mucho, pero tienes que admitir que te equivocaste en esto desde el primer día. Te aseguro que si no hubieras tenido esa terrible costumbre de actuar como si esto fuera una competencia, tal vez la historia tendría un final diferente.

– ¿Cuál es el punto de competir si no vas a ganar? – preguntó Kyoku seriamente.

– ¿Cuál es el punto de ganar si el premio en realidad no vale la pena?

Kyoku no respondió. Él cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio muy lentamente. Kaoru Kamiya ciertamente lo odiaba, aquello le dolía, pero no le sorprendía. Él no podía más que tener su desprecio después de todo lo que le hizo. Él aún no entendía por qué a ella le era tan difícil entender el orden adecuado de las cosas, y aceptar el lugar que debía cumplir como miembro de la familia Osakawa.

Sin embargo, Terrier tenía razón. Tal vez, él perdería mucho más de lo que ganaría si se casaba con Kaoru Kamiya. Ella parecía la perfecta estampa de la nobleza y el honor samurai, y aún así, él la había empujado al punto en que ella no había dudado en chantajear a alguien como Terrier, quien no tenía nada que ver en aquel asunto. Kyoku tuvo un sentimiento dividido entre el dolor de la pérdida y la humillación de la derrota. Ella tenía razón, él no podía perseguirla eternamente, sería un completo bufón si lo hiciera.

Fue entonces que él entendió por qué las mujeres calladas y dóciles eran siempre eran las elegidas por su familia. Alguien tan interesante como Kaoru terminaría por odiarlo, y sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que intentara vengarse de él. Fue entonces que Kyoku decidió que no era inteligente meter un enemigo en su propia cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol de la tarde brillaba de una manera preciosa aquella tarde mientras que Kaoru Kamiya recorría el camino del trabajo hacia el dojo. Kenshin y ella tenían planes, juntos irían a cenar con sus amigos al Akabeko, por lo que debía darse prisa. Sin embargo, para ella era simplemente imposible dejar de disfrutar el hermoso clima.

Kaoru llegó a su casa, en donde encontró un carruaje estacionado. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, pues sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. Okusen había dejado de perseguirla desde hacía semanas atrás. Ella entendía que todo se debía a que Kaoru tenía sujeto a Terrier con la información de Kenshin, de los contrario, él seguiría haciendo su vida imposible.

Con la tranquilidad del ganador, Kaoru se acercó altivamente a la puerta del carruaje, en donde encontró a un odiado y conocido rostro mirándola desde el interior.

– Señor Okusen – dijo Kaoru sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento en su voz. Él la miró por unos instantes y bajó del carruaje. Okusen parecía mucho menos arrogante de lo usual, casi desorientado.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kaoru.

– ¿Cómo consiguió que Terrier la empleara? – preguntó Okusen sin dedicarle un simple saludo.

– Ese no es su problema – contestó ella. De repente, Kyoku comenzó a reír, al principio, suavemente, pero pronto se transformó en una carcajada casi frenética.

– Tengo que irme – dijo Kaoru quien trató de darse vuelta. Sin embargo él la detuvo tomando su muñeca.

– Está bien, usted gana, señorita Kamiya – dijo Kyoku mientras la soltaba. Kaoru se sentía curiosa, así que lo confrontó nuevamente.

– ¿Simplemente así? – preguntó Kaoru.

– Simplemente así – confirmó Kyoku – debo reconocer que no quiero tenerla como enemiga, me ha sorprendido, sea lo que sea que ha hecho en contra de Terrier debe ser grave. Él no se atrevería a traicionarme de semejante manera.

– Pensé que había venido a amenazarme– dijo Kaoru.

– No, creo que usted tenía razón. Yo no puedo seguir con este juego para siempre, y ciertamente creo que no quiero tenerla como mi enemiga.

– Ciertamente, tampoco soy amiga suya– se burló Kaoru.

– Sé que no lo desea – dijo Kyoku – y francamente, yo tampoco, creo que esta ha sido una derrota demasiado humillante como para seguir teniendo algún tipo de relación con usted.

– Yo soy quien es más feliz con su decisión, no deseo volver a verlo– respondió Kaoru a lo que Kyoku respondió con una leve risa.

– Imaginé que diría eso – dijo Kyoku. – creo que esto es una despedida, Kaoru. Espero que todo lo que hice no tenga feas repercusiones entre usted y el señor Himura. Y sobre todo, que sea feliz, ya que ciertamente no quiero ser un enemigo suyo.

– No puedo decir que lo recordaré con cariño, señor Okusen, pero debo reconocer que para bien o para mal, usted me enseñó mucho– dijo Kaoru.

Ella le dedicó una última mirada a Kyoku Okusen antes de que él se subiera nuevamente a su carruaje. Kaoru no mentía cuando le dijo que había aprendido mucho de él. En realidad, ella ahora estaba más segura de su valía, si Kenshin quería estar con ella, eso sería fantástico, pero si no, las cosas pasarían. La vida no es eterna, los problemas tampoco, para bien, o para mal, siempre tienen un final, y ella ahora lo entendía.

– Kaoru – llamó Kenshin mientras atravesaba la puerta del dojo. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él al ver que ella miraba al camino que momentos antes había sido transitado por el carruaje de Kyoku Okusen.

– Si, estoy bien. Debemos darnos prisa, nos esperan en el Akabeko– dijo Kaoru sonriéndole.

– Sí, nos esperan – dijo Kenshin mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Kaoru tomó silenciosamente el brazo de Kenshin, y los dos caminaron juntos por el camino de los cerezos, él mismo que los había visto despedirse antes de que él se marchara a Kyoto, el mismo que los recibió de vuelta y que ahora los observaba mientras comenzaban un nuevo camino en sus vidas llenos de esperanza en el futuro.

* * *

Hola a todos, me he demorado un poco más con este capítulo que con los otros. Tengo que admitir que no ha sido del todo falta de tiempo, ya que casi todas las entidades públicas están cerradas así que no es que pueda seguir trabajando mucho.

Supongo que ha sido una mezcla entre compras de víveres en un ataque de pánico, depresión por el encierro, incertidumbre por el futuro y todas esas cosas que están tan de moda hoy en día. Y también un detalle: antes de bajar la versión original olvidé copiar el último capítulo por lo que no conté con la referencia, básicamente tuve que sacarlo de mi memoria.

En fin, espero que les gustara el final. La primera vez que lo escribí pensé que era algo dulce, pero me encantan los finales felices,es lo que necesitamos en este momento.

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído, estaré próximamente con otro fic, igual al paso que vamos creo que a todos nos quedan bastantes días de encierro.

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**Arianne Luna**: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo, muchas gracias por leer.

**Kaoru Tanuki**: Hola, gracias nuevamente por tu comentario. Creo que en la serie de televisión siempre pusieron a Kenshin un poco egoísta en el tema de Kaoru, claro, no podía haber una resolución entre ellos porque el manga aún no había terminado cuando concluyó la serie (sí, así de vieja soy que me acuerdo) siempre parecía tener este dilema entre lo que realmente quería y lo que él pensaba que debía hacer.

Antes de escribir este fic noté que el manga (y todos sus derivados) tenía un elemento que me molestaba era que absolutamente todo en la vida de Kaoru gira en torno de Kenshin, siempre he creído que era un problema de todas las protagonistas de mangas en esta época, y eso que siempre he pensado que Kaoru es una de las protagonistas más interesantes de esta ola.

Lo del secreto, la verdad esa idea la saqué de ese OVA de los 90's, el cuarto en la serie del pasado de Kenshin, cuando Kenshin y Kaoru estan despiertos hablando, casi parecía que era que hacían a menudo y siempre me gustó esta idea. Aunque quiero dejar claro algo, detesto ese OVA, en serio, he pasado años fingiendo que no existe, creo que va completamente en contra del mensaje esperanzador del manga.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por escribir, espero que te gustara este capitulo.

**Judith94**: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, ahhhh todos estamos trabajando desde casa :(

Ni siquiera sé porqué me da tan duro, si yo soy independiente, y he trabajado en casa desde hace casi un año, supongo que es porque mal o bien salía a hacer diligencias, o a visitar clientes. Tienes razón, hay gente que en realidad la está pasando muy mal, gente que vive de lo producido al día, e incluso he visto colegas independientes que no tienen un centavo ahorrado.

Respecto a Kaoru siempre me ha gustado este personaje, realmente me gusta lo fuerte que era, pero le puse un poco de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado ver en ella en aquel entonces. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio, son muy alentadoras. Realmente espero que agradara el capítulo.

**Pjean**: Hola, gracias por leer, agregarme a tus categorías y comentar, supongo que todos necesitamos algo para distraernos en estos días de encierro.


End file.
